Hidden Past and New Voyage
by crazyteen000
Summary: Rogue has settled back into her life at the mansion since the X-Men reunited 6 months ago. All is peaceful til a dark night when a sneaky Cajun emerges to remind Rogue of her life and responsibilities outside of the X-Men. ROMY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first attempt at an X-Men fanfiction piece. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. This originally started out with a different plot but once I reached the fourth paragraph, a new idea came into mind. I don't remember reading a plot like mine already so if by some chance it is already used; please tell me so I can make the necessary adjustment. I try not to use others' ideas. I also am not very good at accents, sorry. Please keep in mind during your reading; nothing is ever as it seems. Thank you!**

Chapter 1: Shadows and Secrets

It was an abnormally dark night over the mansion. The storm outside had took out the power and the wind was making enough noise that simple conversations could barely be heard. The residents were caught up in the chaos, screaming and arguing to the point they didn't notice the sly Cajun sneaking across the grounds, looking for an entrance.

While the downstairs was in an unstoppable panic, the upstairs was peaceful and quiet except for the wind. As he made his way through the hall, Gambit noticed that even with his enhanced sight it was hard to see. The moonless sky provided no light to the distressed mansion. As this benefited his mission, it also brought up a dilemma.

How was he supposed to talk to Wolverine if he couldn't find him? He knew the Canadian was a stab first; ask questions later kind of guy. But he couldn't turn back now. He and Wolverine might have a rough time with each other but that voice in his head was telling him to do this.

Rogue finally had the upstairs to herself and what better way to enjoy it then using the steam shower down the neighboring hall. She was almost done when thunder shook the mansion and killed the lights. Not the way you want to enjoy some alone time. After soaking in what was left of the hot water, Rogue got out of the shower and dried herself off. It was then that she realized that while eager to get a good shower in, she had accidentally left her clothes on her bed.

Frustrated at her mistake, she used the darkness to her advantage and made her way down the hall in her bath towel. All she had to do was make it to the next hall and she was home free. No one would ever know of her mistake. Relief filled her mind when she remembered the other residents were downstairs. She could just barely hear there muffed complaints through the floor. Rogue was only two doors away from her room when she panicked.

She felt a sly arm warp carefully around her waist as gloved hand gently covers her mouth.

"Bonjour, Cherie. It's a pleasure seeing a tres belle femme like y'self here", the stranger whispered in her ear.

Remy had heard someone moving down the hall in front of him and had to strain his vision to see the young woman making her way down the hall. With one look at her attire, Remy couldn't help himself and found his movements taking him to her.

The Cajun's accent was distinctive in her ears as she recalled her situation. She was in a dark hall wearing nothing but a towel. It was pitch black and the muscular man had used his arm to pull her closer to him so she could feel his abs through her towel. His arm was now possessively placed around her and his fingers were making small circles along her lips. Against all her will, a slight moan escaped her lips before she could recover and face the intruder.

"What do ya want, ya Swamp Rat? Last time I check, we don't have your kind here", she tried to make her words sound strong but the heat in her face and her breathless state made her weakness clear.

Taking small steps, Remy backed her up against the wall. Ever so slowly, he leaned forward till his mouth was next to her ear and whispered, "Right bout now Remy only want y'. Wondering what y' look like wit out the towel, petite."

Rogue's breathing picked up as his ran along the edge of her towel that was holding it in place. The proximity was doing things to her mind to point she could not think clearing. But right before she gave in, Remy stepped back and smiled.

"I missed y' Roguey", he spoke with such a serious tone that Rogue knew the games were done. She would have been more grateful but he had just played her again.

"Ya know, ya a big tease Remy. Sneakin' up on me like that. What ya doin' here Rems? I missed ya, too sugar but I thought you were gonna wait to stop by... I've been hiding my control like I promised, just for you. So why are ya hear?", Rogue stated after regaining her breath. She had meet Remy shortly after the mansion fell apart and the team separated. It had been over a year and a half ago. Professor X was still in a comma and Jean had been back for about a month.

When the team had parted after the accident, Rogue had felt the need to disappear to the South. What she ended up with was a one way ticket to the great city of New Orleans, Louisiana. By chance she had come across the Thieves Guild and meet Remy. She had spent the next eleven months living with Remy's family, building up their friendship, and gaining control of her mutation with his help. It had been a hard goodbye but she had some unsettled business in New York. They had agreed to meet up again and she had promised him to hide the control she had gained over her powers.

"Awe Cherie, Remy sorry. He really does want y' but he here on business. Needs to speak with Wolvie bout sometin' first though. So y' been keepin' your control a secret? Why?"

"Cause Remy, I made a promise to ya. Nobody here knows, not even Logan. And why not use the front door? It would probably be better in this lighting."

"Well Remy need to keep his talk with Wolvie secret and tis is the only way Remy knew how. Why y' got any suggestions?"

"Sure do sugar", Rogue smirked as she reached up and kissed the Cajun. Her powers were safely off giving her the time to enjoy the man she missed. It took him a brief moment before he started kissing her back passionately. He had missed her lips on his and his grip around her waist tightened.

Rogue melted into his embrace and was disappointed when they had to pull back for air. She knew a safe way to get him a private chat with Logan but she didn't know if he would let her. Their panted breaths filled their conversation as they tried to regain air.

"Remy?"

"Hmm?"

"I could… drain you and tell Logan I found you up here. He'd interrogate you but you'd get that private conversation… Ya don't have to. We can think of something else…"

"Non, don't worry bout me Roguey. Remy can handle it. It's a good plan. Drain away petite."

Remy leaned down to kiss her again, giving her the chance to back away in case she didn't like the thought of absorbing him. She hesitated and looked up in to his red on black eyes with hers asking for reassurance. He tightened his hold on her a little to get the message to her. When she felt his grip, she carefully met his lips with her own.

This kiss was tender with love and Rogue help out on using her powers so she could indulge in the taste. At first Remy was worried when she didn't use her powers. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the kiss; he just didn't want her to doubt herself. Rogue waited a few seconds before turning on her powers. She wished she didn't have to knock him out, but with Logan this was the only way where there would not be a fight.

Rogue removed Remy's duster from him as she lowered him to the ground. She was not about to go downstairs wearing only a towel and she didn't really have time to change. She didn't want to know what would happen if someone came looking for her and found the Cajun in knocked out in the hall. Slipping his duster on to herself, Rogue's memories of New Orleans started to come back to her. She took a moment to enjoy them before getting back to the task at hand.

Remy was too heavy for her to carry downstairs so she ended up dragging him and even then it was a tough task. She tried to be more careful as she dragged him down the halls. She didn't want to dislocate his shoulder no matter how proud that would make her fatherly figure. She managed to get him to the top of the steps before she call out to the chaos below.

"LOGAN! I need a hand here!"

The voices calmed down before Logan made it to the front hall and detected the Cajun's scent. He ran up the stairs to find a figure in what he thought was a duster, leaning over a limp figure. He immediately lunged at the standing figure and knocked them to the ground. He was about to unsheathe his claws when he heard the figure below him shout.

"LOGAN! Get off of me!"

"Rogue?" was all he could ask before he jumped off of her. She sat up and fixed the towel that covered her under the duster before turning to face Logan. As if on cue, the power came back on and lit up the scene to the onlookers at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, thanks", she mumbled as she rose to her feet, securing the duster around her. "Why'd ya tackle me? I found the Swamp Rat in the hall and knocked him out, thought you might want to know."

"Sorry Stripes. I smelt the Cajun, saw the duster, and just assumed. Why are you wearing that anyway?"

"I.. um… kind of just got out of the shower when I found him. So yeah…" Rogue's cheeks started burning a bright crimson. A few girls at the stairs giggled but were silenced with a glare from the small Canadian man. Once the giggles were cut off, he turned his attention back to the blushing teen.

"Did you absorb him? Do you know why he's here?"

"Yeah and he came looking for you. I think there's something here about voices in his head... I think it's the Professor. Logan, how is that possible?" the faint memories of the voice swirled through her head. There was no doubt about it; Charles had sent Remy to find Logan.

"You sure?" Logan was stunned when she nodded her head. "Well I don't know how he did it. Got any idea why?"

"The Professor sent him to find you. But that's all I can tell. I think we should move him to the holding cell downstairs."

Logan gave a tight nod before lifting the Cajun over his shoulder and heading down the set of stairs. He turned back to Rogue before he disappeared.

"And you might want to go get dressed. It's not right seeing you in a duster."

Rogue watched the short man walk out of sight as she tried to stifle a laugh. She headed back to her room laughing at the picture in her head. Logan, her fatherly figure carrying Remy slung over his shoulder. She missed her lover already.

**A/N: Incase you're curious; my original plan was for Remy and Rogue not to know each other. But it proved a little more difficult than this storyline. I might write that version after finishing this story. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just so you know, I will post a new chapter every Thursday. I will most likely have sneak peeks and review answers posted on Saturday but probably not every week. I don't even know what to put in every chapter, I just know what happens and how. This should be fun. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter. - CRYTN0**

Chapter 2: Interrogation

Once he had made sure the Cajun was securely locked away, Logan headed off to talk to the Professor. He wanted some answers and he wanted them now. Marching down the hall he finally reached the room they were keeping the Professor in.

"Chuck? Are you here? I need to talk to you."

The light fog that filled in around him told Logan that he was about to be face to come face to face with this Professor. And his assumption never failed.

"Ah, Logan, yes I was expecting to hear from you soon. Don't worry, I have sent the young Remy LeBeau to you for his own protection."

"Why would he need protection Chuck?"

"It seems that within the next six months for you someone will come seek him out. He can not go with them, Logan. If Remy LeBeau is secured by Sinister, then Apocalypse will awaken and there will be nothing we can do to stop him."

"What role does Gumbo play?"

"If Sinister get a hold of him, Remy will become the leader of Apocalypse's horsemen and wipe out the X-Men. We cannot let that happen. Logan, you must keep him with you, make him part of the team."

"What?!?"

"Don't worry Logan. He will fare well with you, for Rogue's sake I believe. Keep an eye on them. Protect your…"

But he was interrupted as the fog started to fade.

"Chuck? Chuck! What are you talking about?"

It was too late. His connection to the Professor had been cut off, leaving him with several questions. Rogue's sake? Keep an eye on her and Gumbo? And protect? Who was he supposed to protect? Rogue? Well if the Professor wanted him to protect her from the Cajun, he was more than happy to oblige.

Logan set out towards the war room. He needed to call a meeting and fast. He wasn't going to let that thief get to close to his team. And as for the deal with Rogue, that Cajun wouldn't get the chance to look at her much less hurt her.

~-~-~-~-~

Rogue entered the war room and noticed that she was the last to arrive. Kitty and Bobby were sitting next to each other down the table from the discussion Hank and Forge were having. Storm and Logan were talking in the corner, clearly trying to keep their conversation private. Jean and Scott were sitting patiently near a very anxious Kurt, who was the first to notice her arrival.

"Hello Rogue. Now can ve start this meeting Logan?"

Rogue knew it wasn't her imagination but the overprotective look the Canadian was giving her was a little disturbing. Everyone took their seats and turned towards Logan. It was evident enough on his face that he wasn't flattered by all the attention.

"I talked to Chuck. He says we need to keep Gumbo here or else Sinister will get his hands on him."

"What!?!" Rogue was too caught up in the information to control the panic in her voice and the horror displayed on her face. Sinister getting his hands on her Remy was her worst nightmare. By the time she realized her reaction, Jean had picked up on some of Rogue's thoughts and gave a shocked look with her eyebrows raised. Rogue put up her mental shield but it was no use. Jean knew part of her feelings.

"Rogue, What- How? When did that happen?" Jean's question only added to the curiosity of the others in the room.

"I don't know what you're talkin' bout Jean", Rogue tried to play it off and looked away from the group.

"You know what I'm talking about Rogue. When did you develop feelings for Gambit?"

Logan's claws unsheathed at Jean's words. Not only was he in shock but his anger finally hit an all time high.

"WHAT!?! I can't believe this Rogue! He's a lying thief and if it weren't for his part in helping Apocalypse I would have beat him senseless already!" Logan was standing now but his words turned the fear of the others from fear to horror.

"Apocalypse? Logan what did Charles say?" Logan turned to answer Storm's question, still unable to control his anger.

"If we let him go, Sinister gets him and turns him into a horseman for Apocalypse. Gambit will be the leader and the main reason Apocalypse wins. That's why Chuck wants us to keep him here. Now Rogue, what the hell is going on?"

"It's a long story Logan", Rogue mumbled slouching in her seat.

"I think we've got time kid. Now talk."

"Well after the mansion blew up and we lost Jean and the Professor, I decided to head back to the south…"

-FLASHBACK-

Rogue stepped off the train to find herself in the Big Easy. New Orleans was defiantly a sight. She knew she couldn't return to Caldecott, Mississippi after what happened with Cody so she decided to venture a little farther south.

The smell of spices filled the air and the sounds of Mardi gras could be heard all the from the train station. It took her about five minutes to reach the outskirts of the festivities. It was a sight that took her breath away. Rogue had never imagined such a colorful celebration could take place, especially not in the south. But her eyes proved her wrong.

She spent most of the night wandering the street and enjoying the fun until it started to die down. As the celebration got quiet and eventually ended, Rogue realized she had no where to stay and at that moment, didn't know where she was. With nothing better to do, she started walking, to where, she had no idea.

As fate would have it, Rogue had been walking for over an hour when she was approached by a group that didn't look to friendly. There were six of them and they all wore black from head to toes and with masks on, Rogue couldn't tell what they looked like. One of the figures made their way to the leader position and spoke.

"You're trespassing on Assassin territory. I would tell you to leave but it's been a boring night and we need our exercise", the voice sounded female to Rogue. What had she got herself into? Assassins? Great now she was going to have to fight a group of what she guessed was highly trained killers. Perfect, her day what just perfect. Losing the mansion, getting lost, and now this. It's just fucking perfect.

"Well if I'm going to die, then why can't I get the privileged of looking into the face of my killers? I mean, what's with the mask?" it might not have been a smart plan to pick on the people that were about to kill her but if she could even the playing field just a little, she might live.

"The masks are Assassin protocol but if you insist on looking into the face of your killer, then we would be more than happy to oblige", the leader took of her mask to reveal her long blonde hair. Rogue couldn't see their faces in the darkness but the blonde's hair was like a neon sign.

Caught up in her analysis, Rogue didn't notice the man try to her attack her from behind until he touched her shoulder. She immediately turned around and pretended to struggle before reaching for his face. To think she thought they good fighters. She could have taken him down without her powers thanks to Logan's Danger Room sessions but she needed the information on his colleagues. He hit the ground with a thud causing his group to stare on in shock. That reaction gave Rogue enough time to launch her next attack and then it was two down, four to go. The others were a bit more prepared once they saw her in action so it took her a while to take out the next three.

A group from the local Thieves Guild was out on a mission to collect some information from the Assassin's Guild when they heard the commotion. Using their thief skills, they managed to find a hiding place with a great view of the fight.

"Hey, Remy, De belle felle fight as well as y'", the second in command spoke.

"No way Henry. No one can beat tis Cajun. Remy is de best", the leader spoke. His red on black eyes glowed with annoyance. His brother knew no one could beat a mutant like him.

Meanwhile, Rogue had been able to take out five of the Assassins leaving just her and the blonde bimbo. She knew how to fight and Rogue actually considered not being able to win. If the memories of the others served her right, Bella Donna Boudreaux was the best fighter in the Guild. Rogue decided to put one of her newly attained trick to good use. She turned and climbed up the nearest tree.

"Don't you think I know that trick? I climb up there and you throw me out of the tree and gain the advantage. I'm not that stupid…" Bella's rant was stopped when a hand reached out from behind her and touched her face. She had been so preoccupied with the tree she hadn't noticed Rogue climb over to the next one, climb down, and approach her from behind.

Bella's memories took a big toll on Rogue's mind. Because Bella with an heir to the Guild leader, she knew more information than her partners. All that and the fact that Bella was seriously messed up in the head was enough to bring Rogue to her knees trying to decipher Bella's mind.

The group of thieves grew quite immediately upon Bella's defeat. No one had ever beat Bella and now the only person that had was suffering on her knees.

"Remy y' might want t' get down dere and defend your fiancé. It should be easy. The felle looks beat", Henri suggested when the shock had worn off.

"Oui", was Remy's only response as he, Henri, and their two companions headed for the auburn haired girl.

Rogue could hear the footsteps before she could recognize where they were headed. When realization set in, Rogue got up to face her next attackers. But somehow she knew them. Her only conclusion was that Bella's memories where still strong. Before they could get within ten feet of her she noticed their defensive composure.

"Remy, Henri, Theo, Etienne? What are you doing here? Why are you looking at me like…oh."

Remy was officially stunned. This random woman knew all of their names, had just knocked out Bella, and now was looking guilty and ashamed. Who was she?

"Y' best be explainin' yourself petite. We don't do nice with strange felles such yourself", Remy pulled out his bo staff to get his point across.

"Put that away ok. I got lost and the Assassin's attacked me cause I wandered onto their territory. And as far as knowing your names, lets just say I'm a little gifted and Bella is obnoxiously loud," Rogue earn a few muffled laugh from the three in the back but Remy wasn't in the mood for jokes and riddles. "I'm a mutant ok. It's put of my power. Now Bella seems to think that ya'll are coming to steal some information on where they keep their weaponry."

"How did y' power tell y' that?" Remy gained some understanding when she said she was a mutant but he didn't know how she knew about their mission.

"If I touch someone, then I get their energy, memories, thoughts, and powers when it comes to mutants. So Bella knew about yall's mission and thanks to her, I know where everything is. The weaponry you're looking for is two hundred yards east. The fastest way to get there would be for me to show you. Got about two minutes before the next guards come by so we better head over there now."

Intrigued by her insight and powers, the thieves followed the mysterious woman through the swamp. Remy was a little uncertain by there luck. Could they really trust her? Before he had time to question it, the woman with white stripes in her hair had led them to an abandoned building. She typed in a code on a hidden keypad and the door opened. The sight before them proved her innocence.

"I think we hit de jackpot Rems", Theo stated as he examined a wall decorated with weapons ranging from snipers to bazookas. Stashing a few on his person, Henri turned to smile at the auburn beauty. She was keeping look out by the door while the guys were packing up the goods.

"Maybe we could bring de fille back with us. She could be useful Remy," Henri suggested to his brother.

"I don't know. She showed up at a very good time but how do we know it not a trick?"

"I don't think Marius would hire someone to hurt Bella."

A thud outside had the four looking towards the vacant doorway. Rogue appeared a moment later after having taken out two patrolling guards. There had been an alert raise when someone found Bella and her group. "Quickly, they're coming. Ya'll got to get out of here now."

"What about y' petite?"

"I'll hold them off Etienne. Now go!"

"What your plan chere? What are you going to do when y' get away? Where are y' stayin'?"

"Just go Theo don't worry bout me. I don't have any plans or place to go so I guess I'll just fight 'em and see where that takes me."

"Non. Y' comin' with us", Remy grabbed her arm and dragged her with them through the forest. There was no doubt that their conversation outside of the weaponry had alerted the assassin's to their location. Once at a safe distance away, Remy let go of her arm and turned around to smirk at her when a hard surface made contact with his face.

"What y' do that for chere?"

"Ya mean slap you? Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because ya don't got the sense to listen. I could've handled them. I didn't say drag me around a swamp!" Rogue's features held a heavy glare that caused Theo, Etienne, and Henri to back up a little bit. Anger dominated her face but Remy was too amused to notice.

Without warning, he shocked both Rogue and his present family members by leaned down and giving her a kiss on the lips. It took mere seconds for her powers to kick in and drain him. His body slumped to the moist ground.

"Why'd y' do that?!" Henri reached down to pull Remy up.

"I never said I had control of my powers. Stupid swamp rat. He's even more annoying in my head. I hope ya'll don't have anymore Guilds, two Guilds' worth of secrets in my head is started to hurt", Rogue clutched her temples hoping to organize the pain. "Where to now?"

"You're coming with us. We got to get back to the Headquarters. You can stay at the estate till the council makes their decision. Follow me." Henri and Theo picked up the unconscious mutant.

"No need. I know the way now thanks to Remy."

-END FLASHBACK-

"So you beat up a ton of Assassins by yourself?" Logan's question was clearly an excuse to drift off topic.

"Yep. Only took three out with my powers."

"That's the Rogue I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late night entry. I've been busy. I was out of town last weekend and will be Easter weekend too. So that means your in luck! I will post chapter 4 on Wednesday March 31st. I love this chapter but i don't know if I typed it right. I had half of this written and then started putting a more southern slang into it. So if it switches in the middle, I'm sorry. Again, I'm not very fluent in Cajun so bare with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter! -CRYTN0**

Chapter 3

Remy LeBeau awoke with a headache but to him it was all too familiar. He spent the next few minutes recalling what had happened to him the night before. He opened his eyes when he realized where he was. He was in the X mansion. And so was his Rogue.

The thought brought a gentle smile to his face. She was really here. It seemed like karma had not hit him yet. He was sure when she disappeared nine months ago that he would never see his love again. Sure he had only known her for about eleven months at that time but she had captivated him in a way no other woman could. Even his brother Henri thought it was a miracle.

He remembered the day after they met like it was yesterday. Did she even know how much she got to him that day?

-FLASHBACK-

Remy woke with a splitting headache. He couldn't remember how he got there but he was most definitely in his room. It was darker than normal with the black drapes drawn to block out any light. His burgundy comforter lay beneath his peacefully as if he had not slept.

He found that he could not remember coming back from the mission Jean Luc had sent him on. Of course he had taken Henri, Theo, and Etienne. They were always his first pick when it came to group missions. He trusted his adopted family much more than any other thieves. They had been on a scouting mission of the Assassins territory and were about to reach their destination when…

That girl showed up. Had she really beat Bella in a fight or was his mind playing jokes on him. He tried harder to remember more but he could not get his obstructed thoughts in order. All he could tell was that the main plan went south when the girl talked to them. What was her name?

"Remy, y' up mon frere?" Henri asked as he cracked the door to Remy's room open. Remy was temporary blinded by the light as he let out a groan of protest. That was enough of an answer for Henri who made his way in the room and closed the door behind him.

"Good t' see y' awake. Thought dat fille done a number on you or something", Henri's tone was serious but his eyes held a look of laughter.

"Remy sure you enjoyed de show but y' mind fillin' this Cajun in? Moi don't remember a thing."

"Really? She said y' probably wouldn't for a while. Well Rogue helped us get de weapons and y' got carried away, kissed her, and her powers took y' out", Henri saw the look of anger cross Remy's face so he cut him off saying, "Dis not what y' think. De fille have no control over her powers. Y' shouldn't have kissed her cause now she knows everything. Took her awhile to sort out y' and Bella in her head but when she did, well let say y' lucky y' were already out."

"Why is dat?"

"We got within the property to the house and de fille start shoutin'. She said something about a Swamp Rat messin' with her emotions or something. We got her t' calm down but she still out there. It's been about ten hours and de fille still upset. Y' have any idea why Remy?"

"Remy might've not trusted de fille t' start off with and messed wit her emotions, just a little bit. I didn't trust her and we needed to know what we were dealing wit. Je suis désolé but it was odd dat she took Bella out. What more have y' found out?"

Henri gave his brother a look of disbelief before a sly smirk appeared on his face. "Her name is Rogue and other than de fact dat she spilling all your secrets t' anyone who tries t' talk t' her, she hasn't said a word."

The look on Remy's face made up for intolerable acts against Rogue. She was going around telling god only knows who everything about him. He didn't think the Guilds would ever let him live this down. What exactly did she tell them? Hopefully it was stuff they already knew but with one look on his brother's face, Remy knew it was more than that. "What has de fille said?"

"First she said she was going t' kill y' and then she mentioned different methods of killin' y' but she finally got people to take her seriously when she kicked Etienne in de gut for trying t' touch her t' calm her down. Tante went t' talk t' her and now y' in for it cause Rogue mentioned how y' mess wit Tante's emotions t' get her t' fix your favorite meals when y' not havin' a good day. I didn't know y' had it in y' to mess wit Tante. She'll probably be up here soon. And if I heard right, Rogue also mentioned something about you having some sort of blonde obsession and always having t' be on top. Guess de fille knows y' better then y' do."

Remy's face had continuously paled throughout Henri's recap and at the mention of his night life, he face lit up again. So this Rogue knew everything about him. That could work towards his advantage but a voice in the back of his mind kept telling him that it might result worse if she knew him too well. And he was sure she did.

"Is de fille still-"

"REMY LEBEAU! Y' done it dis time boy!" Remy's question had been cut short this time by a very angered Tante Mattie storming through the door. His eyes grew with fear had he started to back away when a southern voice rang down the hall.

"Thanks for the help Tante. And by the way, he lied about being able to cook everything you taught him. He can't cook catfish and hushpuppies!" with Rouge's words Remy's fate was sealed. Tante turned to him with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Is dat so? Well den y' can do de honor and cook us some good ol' catfish and hushpuppies for supper. Dat give y' about deux (two) hours t' go t; de store and get back before y' needed t' start cooking", Tante left the two men standing still with matching appearances of dread on their faces. Henri knew Remy couldn't cook the fish and Remy didn't want to have to cook. He contemplated altering her emotions to get out of cooking till he remembered his antics were how he got into this mess. Well not entirely. There was an outside source…

He hurried down the hall to the room he could only guess Tante had given Rogue. Without knocking he strolled into the room only to have his face collide nicely with her closed fist.

"Stay out of my room Swamp Rat or a black eye will be the least of your worries."

"Technically chere, Remy's eyes are already red and black. Y' just making them blue", he look to her then to see the effect of his words. He was disappointed to notice that she wasn't even fazed by his eyes. He didn't have on his sunglasses and most people reacted with sudden impulse to avoid him at first. Her reaction was simply to ignore him.

"Remy's eyes don't scare y' cherie?"

"I've seen worse sugar. Why are you talkin' in third person?"

"It's the way Remy talks. Sugar huh? Remy might like de sound of dat."

"You listen here Swamp Rat. I ain't gonna deal with your moves especially when ya already got yourself a fiancé. I don't want to be here but seein' as how I already broke ya so called Guild protocol I don't got no choice. Now I got ya and ya bitchy blonde in my head and the scene ain't pretty. And don't ya even think about touchin' me again. One time is enough to get ya stuck in my head."

"Well if y' really know Remy chere, then y' know I don't want nothing t' do wit Bella. De marriage was arranged and I been trying t' get out of dis mess since it started."

"Well why don't ya just go see her more often or sleep with her."

"Quoi?"

"Gees, ya think I don't know anything. By Guild law, if y' see ya fiancé more than three times a week or ya sleep wit her before the wedding, the engagement is called off based on lack of faith or something. Your Guild laws are stupid in my opinion but if that's all it take to kill a possible marriage I don't know why ya haven't already done it", she spoke her solution in a nonchalance manner as she went to sit on her new bed. She knew he has small minded but she thought he at least had a brain. He face twisted from confusion to joy as her words finally hit home. He as about to run to Rogue and kiss her again when he remembered what happened last time. Instead he settled for a hand shake. She just sat there and stared at his hand. It was a common gesture but coming from him she didn't trust it.

"It's just a hand shake chere. It won't kill y'. I just want t' thank y'."

Slowly she placed her hand in his. At the touch her head snapped up and she found herself lost in his eyes. It was as if time had stopped. Her heart picked up its pace as her mind suddenly became cloudy. She didn't know what was happening or what to do. She thought his face was getting closer but she couldn't really tell.

When she looked up at him, Remy's smirk left his face. Her emerald eyes were like a beacon to him and all his attention was set on her. He wondered briefly if he could get away with kissing her again. He didn't want to upset her but something about her made him want to pull her into his arms and never let go. It was a new feeling for him and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

They were both saved from the torturous stare however when a blonde came up to the doorway looking for Remy.

"Remy are you ready to go yet. If y' don't leave soon, y' going t' make supper run late. Y' already got Tante going once today, best not tries t' do dat again", she walked off and Remy remembered his original reasons for coming to Rogue.

"Thank y; Mercy", he called over his shoulder. Then his attention turned back to the blushing auburn haired girl before him. He almost lost himself examining the two white streaks that framed her face when reality caught up to him. "Now Rogue, please don't go telling everyone dis Cajun's secrets d'accord (ok). It might get him killed. And about earlier, je suis désolé."

He quickly left the room before he could dog a deeper grave for himself.

His trip to the store and back took less time than he thought and it wasn't long until he found himself serving up his best attempt at the assigned meal. Tante scared him but he was most worried about Rouge's reaction to his cooking. He wished that the first meal he cooked for her would have been something that was a little bit more in his range of expertise. Then when started questioning himself on why it should matter to him. Throwing the conflict out of his mind he reappointed his attention to the conversation at the table.

"So what do y' think of mon fil's (son's) cooking Rogue?" Jean Luc might have directed the question at the new southerner but soon all eyes were on her. It truly was the first time she had been included in the supper conversation and to be welcome to the discussion by Jean Luc was asking for too much attention on her account.

"It's um… I think it taste good. It has plenty of spice", she replied in a sheepish manner.

"Awe chere, y' like mon cooking? Merci", but Rogue refused to get caught in his little trap again.

"Yeah I would Swamp Rat if it didn't burn my tongue. I can't even taste it", with that sharp comment she finished her meal and dismissed herself to her room. Unfortunately for Remy, that's where she stayed for the rest of the night and he didn't get the chance to see her again till the next day.

- END FLASHBACK-

The memory brought a smile to his lips as he lay in his prison cell. It was actually a nicely decorated clear box in the middle of a steel room. He could see the cameras watching his every move and the computer screens keeping track of his different actions. When Remy grew content and finally settled into the couch, his cell door opened and he looked towards his visitor.

Rogue had no idea what she was doing. Remy had just showed up and now she was walking in his cell to see him again. It was as if Remy being at the mansion made him more real and she needed to know that he was real. But she had already seen him once which meant after this confrontation she could only see him one more time this week. The Guild law was unfair but she understood why it as necessary.

"Remy? Sorry if I came at a bad time", her timid words just barely made it to his ears.

"Non, mon amour. I've been waiting to see y' again. I'm glad y' came", he talked with sincerity and she couldn't hold back the tears of joy that escaped her eyes. Running for him, she embraced him and held on tight. "I missed y' Roguey."

"I missed ya too sugar. I'm sorry I left. I just had to find them, ya know so we could…" her sentenced stayed unfinished as he lifted her mouth to his for a passionate kiss. They were both gasping for air when they parted.

"What time is it chere?"

"It's two in the morning. Everyone's asleep so I came down here to see ya. I had to turn off the cameras but Logan can get over it. Why did ya want the time?"

"Cause chere, it was exactly a year ago to dis day that I asked y' and y' said yes", he took her left gloved hand and looked for a bump on her third finger. When he found no such thing he turned to her with a confused look across his face.

Knowing his intention, Rogue reached into a small pocket on her belt and pulled out a small diamond ring. "I couldn't just wear it around. The others would notice and start askin' questions. But I never let it out of my sight, it's always with me."

"Je t'aime, mon amour", he whispered as he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her gloved hand softly. It wasn't long before they found themselves kissing again. But neither noticed the figure lurking in the dark corner.

The unknown person watched in amazement as the pieces started to fall into place. It all made sense now. The tings that person didn't understand before now stuck out like a sore thumb. The new discovery of the southerners' relationship and Rogue's control fit like a key in a lock. This would be perfect. The figure smile to itself before leaving. It had a plan and that involved waiting for the opportune moment to reveal this news.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry. I know I said I would update Wednesday but I did not finish in time. This chapter is a little bit shorter but I like it and I hope you do too.**

Chapter 4

Rogue woke up in a state of dread. She realized too late that last night that by seeing Remy she only gave herself one more opportunity to see him in the next five days. Nine months a part was definitely putting a strain on self control. Why did Remy have to be with the Thieves Guild? Normal couples didn't have to face this test of commitment. She understands that the Guild takes weddings very serious. It's not just a new family member; it's a new Guild member. And to be honest, you don't want someone to join the Guild only to get a divorce and get excused from the Guild with all their secrets. Trust and commitment are really big on the list for the Thieves Guild.

Of course being in their situation, Remy and Rogue were probably monitored more than the other couple ever had been. She had only known him five months before they started dating and three months later he had popped the question. It was a unusual amount of time for any man to come to the conclusion of marriage and that goes ten fold for Remy altogether. His Tante was happy for them but you could tell even she was surprised he even considered settling down. For a short time, his family was suspicious that she was manipulating him in some way to gain access to the Guild. Remy had defended her saying that she already knew everything by absorbing him the only time they had touched; the night they first met.

But somehow that wasn't enough for the entire Guild. After completing a tilling or two, that which Remy opposed to, reciting the guild law from memory, and proving her worth by assisting Tante with dinner and medical calls, they finally pulled the last straw. The request was probably the most simple of them all but for Rogue it was impossible. They wanted her to get her biological family's approval before she married Remy and joined the Guild. She didn't know her family, not since her memory was basically put on reset when her powers emerged.

She had made a rash decision the night after and left. She told Tante that she hoped on finding her family but if she didn't, she would not return to a place she wasn't wanted. It had hurt her to leave Remy without saying goodbye but they had already maxed out their three appearances. She only left Remy a note saying she had not called off the engagement.

After rejoining the X-Men she had randomly received a letter from Tante explaining what happened in the wake of her disappearance. Remy had stood up to his adopted father and the Guild proclaiming that it was their entire fault that they pushed her to her limit. He had threatened to leave the Guild altogether but stayed after being calmed by Jean Luc. Remy did leave New Orleans however, because from what Tante could tell, he couldn't stand to be around the ones that drove her away. He had simply moved to various Guild work in an unknown location in the country.

And now waking up after being rejoined with her fiancé, Rogue wished she could take back her decision. She wished she could have those months back to see Remy if only a couple of times a week. She had hurt him and the thought made her ashamed.

Rogue somehow managed to put aside the guilt and make it to breakfast, dressed and ready for her next Danger Room session with Logan. She had been cautious to make sure Remy was still in his cell before she entered the almost vacant dinning hall. If she had to keep avoiding Remy like this, the others would notice and she would have her work cut out for her. This was going to be a long week.

~-~-~-~-~-~

Logan and Ororo were sitting in the dinning hall at a very early hour. Remy's sudden appearance had gotten to Logan so when Ororo woke at an ungodly hour due to a change in the weather, she found him stone faced at the table. She had sat herself opposite of him to get his attention with no luck. After several moments of silence, 'Ro spoke up.

"What's bothering you Logan?"

Logan looked up to Storm as he broke from his thoughts. There was something about her gentle tone that calmed him enough to answer.

"I'm worried about Rogue. She's been with us for eight months and we've never heard her talk of the Cajun. And then Chuck…"

"What about the Professor? What did he tell you Logan?"

"I'm supposed to protect someone and Chuck cut out before he finished. He said, 'Protect your…' and then he was gone. What does that mean 'Ro? I'm barely a good leader. How am I supposed to protect the unknown?"

"What were you talking about when he said this?"

"We were talking about Gumbo. And he mentioned Rogue. I don't know what to do anymore 'Ro. We need him back."

"Perhaps if I were to meet with the Professor he can answer your questions. If he didn't tell you directly, he probably doesn't want you to know. There are other things in the future we have to consider when we alter it."

Unconsciously, Strom's hands drifted over to Logan's. His hands were latched together and tense. When her hand rested over his, Logan visibly relaxed as if her touch were a radiating calm.

"Thanks 'Ro. I think I'll be here for a little longer and then head off to the DR."

Both heads turned when Rogue stepped through the doorway. She had a sense of alertness to her step but when she noticed the other two she stopped. Her eyes zeroed in on their hands before she made her way to the coffee machine.

Feeling the awkward tension build, Storm excused herself from the room and headed down to the Professor's room. Her feelings were a little jumbled up from the morning conversation. Why did she react that way? Why had he reacted that way? These questions ran through her mind as she wondered through the halls.

It took her a few minutes before she was able to make solid contact with the Professor. His ghostly form stood before her in the fog. He smiled brightly with recognition when he identified his guest.

"Strom, it's been a while since we've last meet. What brings you here?"

"Logan's a little mixed up from your last meeting. He can't stop questioning himself on your message. Who is he supposed to protect Professor? And what is this between Rogue and Gambit?"

"I do not know how much I can tell you Storm. I can remind you that both Logan and rogue know little about their past. Logan lost his memory in an accident and as for Rogue; she lost herself the day her powers manifested. I find it sad that they do not remember each other."

"Wait, they knew each other. How?"

"You can not tell them anything I say here Storm. It might alter the future in an unexpected way, good or bad."

"Yes, I understand."

"Logan and Rogue are family. It took me much digging before the accident that put me in a coma to come to one conclusion. They definitely knew each other before their memories were destroyed. Recently in the future I was able to discover their connection. The Logan of the future tells me that it took him several years to uncover Rogue as his blood relative. I do not know how that knowledge will affect the future."

"So how are they related?"

"That I will not tell you. If you decide to inform Logan, do it in a way that is inconspicuous. Do not tell him that I told you. The Logan of the future finds the topic very sensitive do to my lack of information early on."

"What made him sensitive about Rogue?"

"There was an accident involving Sinister. Logan did not find out about their kinship until after it was too late. That is why he must protect her."

"How can we prevent that from happening? If it plays a key role in Apocalypse, we need to know."

"Keep Remy around. She needs him as much as he needs her. Sinister can not get his hands on either of them. Try to keep Sinister away from the X-Men as well. Logan needs to be able to understand that Rogue and Remy need each other. His disapproval will not help."

"Thank you Professor. Is there anything else?"

"Not that I know of at the moment. Please be careful Storm. I must go now."

The fog disappeared and Ororo could not help but wonder what mess the X-Men were now facing. It seemed as if the future never told a good story.

~-~-~-~-~-~

It was around noon when the alarm sounded. By this time Storm had informed Logan that he was to protect Rogue and the X-Men from Sinister and that Remy was very important for the X-Men. To say he took the news badly was an understatement. Anyone at the mansion could tell that he hated the Cajun.

After suiting up, the X-Men made their way toward the gates where two figures stood. Sinister's pale skin and red evil eyes gave most an unnerved feeling. His companion however brought mourning expressions to a few who could not control their appearance. Archangel stood tall with his blue complexion and metal wings. Kitty and Bobby blamed Warren's father mostly for this turn of events. Had he let his son be, Warren would still have his right wings and not be under Sinister's control.

"I believe you have someone that belongs to me", Sinister spoke with true seriousness.

"Listen bub, you don't own anyone and your not getting your hands on my team", Logan's growl made Forge flinch from his position off to the side.

"I was unaware that Remy LeBeau was a part of the X-Men. And I believe that Angel here would disagree with your accusation."

"Yes, Sinister may own whoever he feels worthy. You should be honored to be in his presence", Angel spoke with a monotone. It took Forge all of two seconds to relies that the red object glowed when he spoke. Forge guessed it to be Sinister's source of control over Angel.

"Storm", he whispered. "The red thing. It's like a remote. It's controlling him."

Logan's hearing picked up on this before he lunged forward and tackled his winged friend. But Angel would not go without a fight. He sent out an array of metal spikes that left the X-Men sprinting out of the way and sent Logan flying a good forty feet away. Kitty had fazed her and Bobby out of the way and Jean had used a telekinetic shield to protect Scott, Forge, and herself. Storm had flown out of the way leaving Beast and Rogue to maneuver through the spikes. One got Rogue in the arm and sent her to the ground. She tried to hold back her scream as another spike found her side. Her façade did not last when a final metal spike found her spine in the last wave.

Logan had managed to ground Angel before he told flight and with one good swipe at his face, removed the control device. Angel crumbled to the ground as his appearance altered back to its original form. His wings remained unchanged in the metal form as Rogue's cries spread across the scene.

Logan was the first to reach her. Without a second thought, Logan touched her cheek and waited for her to take his healing factor. Confusion spread across his face at the lack of drainage from Rogue.

"Rogue? Why aren't you absorbing me?"

Through her screams, Rogue could just make out Logan's voice and reactivated her powers before he removed his hand. The healing flowed through her before she moved his hand away.

"I-I don't know", was all she managed before sitting up. Despite the healing factor, she was still very sore. "Where's Sinister and Angel?"

Bobby and Kitty made their way over with a wounded Warren. Bobby's ice supported most of the weight as Kitty phased the mind controlling head piece from his head.

"Sinister left. I think Warren's back top himself though", Bobby spoke as they paced Warren on the ground nearby.

"Let's get Rogue and Warren to the Med Bay before Sinister returns", Storm commanded. Her tone held caution and fear. She did not want to note how close they came to Sinister that day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than the others but I seem to reveal too much. So.. A short chapter was required till I figured out the next step. How many chapters should this story be?  
**

Chapter 5

Rogue hated the Med Bay. Hank had insisted on running some test before clearing her to leave. Every time she brought up the fact that she had Logan's healing factor he would always say that her obtained power did not need to be a liability. So now here she was, lying in the mist of the Med Bay while a few others hovered to question Hank on Angel. She guessed that was the only benefit from being stuck there; she was allowed to stay and learn of Angel's fate.

The sudden attack still had the mansion on alert and several others had already been extracted from the Med Bay. As much as they were concerned for their old ally, the X-Men were still needed elsewhere.

"Dr. McCoy, are ya done yet?" Rogue had already spent four hours in the white medical area and was eager to get back on track with the rest of the house hold. "I think I'm good now."

Hank played off Rogue's inquiry due to his new found discovery. Storm stood with him trying her best to contain the blue man's excitement. She knew this needed to be kept secret till further notice from the Professor.

"Hank, listen, we need to keep this from them right now. That's what the professor advised."

"But Ororo do you know what this means? It can answer so many questions. Why would Charles keep this from them?"

"I don't know. He was very concerned with how it would affect the future so it must be very important for a later date. I know you're thrilled but you can't say anything."

"Yes, I suppose you are right. We must speak with Charles about this though. If it is important, there must be an opportune moment when we can tell them", Hank quickly put away the blood test results and shifted his attention to his beckoning patient. "Yes Rogue, you may leave now. If you feel any pain please do not hesitate to notify me."

"Thanks… How's Angel?"

"Well I don't really know at the moment. He is doing better and his brain wave activity seems to suggest that he has improved since his time with Sinister. The mind control has been removed successfully and ha has regained all of his traits except his wings but…"

"But he should have been awake by now. I know everyone's worried. Can you give me a timeframe or anything? It might help the others calm down a bit", Rogue was cautious with her word choice. The whole events had stirred some doubt in her and it seemed impossible that their friend had returned. At this point she wanted the facts. Would he live? Or had Sinister caused too much damage?

"I believe Warren should be awake in two to three days. His body is readjusting and we don't know the extent of Sinister's procedure. That's all I can tell you Rogue."

With one last look back at her fallen friend, Rogue made her way from the Med Bay and proceeded upstairs. She was ready top lay in her bed in her room. The Med Bay beds were stiff and gave her a backache. You would think someone who has spent most of their time on one would adapt but no. I felt just as bad as the previous times. A nice hot bath was needed too.

Rogue stayed in the shadows till she reached her room. The last thing she wanted was to be stopped by someone and questioned. She could tell them the news later at a time when she was not in pain. She opened the door to her room and shut it gently behind her. Seeing the vacant room, Rogue headed to her bathroom for a long warm bath. She had a lot to think over and even more to decide. She needed time.

~-~-~-~-~-~

Bobby was searching for Kitty when a noise in the kitchen caught his attention. Slowly approaching the door, he looked in to find the formerly mentioned girl fixing up a plate of food. She was sporting her hair pulled back in a tight bun. Her usual pink tank top was covered by her blue jacket and her favorite belt held up a pair of faded jeans. Even as she cooked, all Bobby could do was stare.

Bobby had been trying to get the nerve to ask Kitty since before the X-Men disabled the first time. There was something about her that drew him in. She was a mystery to him and it called to him.

"Bobby? Are you going to like stand there or what?"

Her sweet voice broke him from his day dream and brought him back to the current situation. She was staring at him with those brown eyes he adored. Her face was smooth and her pink lips stuck out just right for-

"Bobby?"

"Oh, what? Sorry I um… what are you doing?"

"Just fixing dinner for the prisoner. I don't think he's had anything to eat since he got here."

"Gambit? Is he really a prisoner cause I thought we sorted that out during the meeting when Rogue told us about their past."

"Well I think that was enough incentive for Logan to keep him there", Kitty picked the tray up off the counter and made her way to the door. "It's like he's rogue's dad or something."

Bobby followed Kitty down the hall to the elevator. "So why are you the one feeding him?"

"Well no one else thought of it so I thought why not."

"Do you... do you like him or something?"

"What?! Of course not! Even if he is a friend of a Rogue's, he still broke into the mansion before and he too cocky for his own good. Besides, I like someone else."

The elevator started to descend and Bobby glanced over at Kitty and thought he saw her blushing. Who did she like?

"You like someone? Do I know them?"

"Maybe", the elevator stopped and Kitty rushed out of the elevator. It was clear she was hiding something. Before he could question her further, she was opening the door to the clear containment cell. "Do you want some food Gambit?"

"Oui, petite", he took the tray from Kitty and watched as the two teens settled themselves on the furniture, listening to their conversation.

"Anyway, Bobby, have you heard from Rogue since the fight", this caught Remy's interest.

"Last time I checked she was still in the Med Bay. Nothing serious though thanks to Logan's healing factor. Back on topic; who do you like?"

"Hold up homme. What dis about Rogue?"

"Nothing really, we just like got attacked by Sinister but its over now. Rogue's like fine, don't worry."

"Kitty, are you sure we should be telling him this stuff?"

"Well he's probably going to join the team anyway. How else would we keep Sinister from using him to help Apocalypse? I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"Wait, Apocalypse? Remy be very confused by de fille now. Care to explain?"

"No not now", Bobby cut Kitty off before she could ramble anymore. "Are you done eating yet?"

"Oui", Remy handled over the tray as the others rose to their feet. They were almost to the door when he called out.

"And tell Rogue dat it's only two so far. There's still one more. She'll know what it means. And Remy hope she get better."

The two left in slight confusion and increased curiosity.

~-~-~-~-~-~

The man in the shadows watched the mansion from a far. He was pleased with the progress. A few more days and he could approach them. His plan would work to perfection if he could just get his hands on one important key factor.

He needed it and without it his plan would be useless. There would be no way to get close enough. From his spot, he felt like a familiar strange to the residents of the mansion. Time would heal his wounds.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Finally! Sorry about last week. I think I will post a One shot today just for my loyal readers. How does that sound? Anyway, the moment you've all been waiting for: CHAPTER 6!**

Chapter 6

It was quiet. Too quiet. It was so quiet it was to the point of annoyance and the Cajun could not take it anymore. He hated that stupid cell. The clear walls taunting him and the furniture a false sense of comfort. It was nerve racking to be trapped like some dog in a cage, rat in a box. Rat, like a lab rat, one that was subjected to torture and experiments. Just as he had been. The doctors always found his eyes captivating. They were calling out to their needs of discovery. He was just their silly lab rat, just like now as the cameras monitored him in this clear, inhumane cell.

Of course, of all the times he had been subjected to labs and testing, there was one particular memory of finding a way out. It had been the only time he had able to avoid the torture only to endure it ten folds thanks to the knowledge. It was something he now regretted just as he cherished it for bringing light into his eyes, his heart. She had saved him, at a cost far too great to risk for him, she had took his place.

-FLASHBACK-

The MRD were storming the streets of New Orleans and his only goal was to complete his mission by returning home to the Guild seat. He knew they were looking specifically for him. Many mutants lived among the streets but none had been caught. He was their sole target; he was what they were after.

Finding the quietness among the dark, Remy assumed he was clear and as hurtful as it could be he allowed his mind to wander. The 'Rogue' that had taken household with them just a month ago was currently avoiding him. He didn't understand this type of women. Everything had been going along smoothly the first week, any other girl would have been in bed with him by then, but one day she just tuned him out.

It was as if he didn't exist to her anymore. She would help out and talk among his family but when it came to him, no, she went in the opposite direction. He had really tried too; 'randomly' running into her, flirtatious remarks, gifts, polite gestures, she just walked away.

It had suddenly occurred to him by the second week that he shouldn't be caring so much. He never got caught up so much in a girl before and he had not intended for that to ever happen. He just needed to move on. A quick fix with a one night stand should have done the trick but it left him feeling empty. A that void in his life grew the longer Rogue stayed away.

So caught up in his mental struggle, Remy almost blew his cover. He had been stuck to the shadows and was about to cross the Guild line when a load of troops came around they corner. He waited patiently for them to move on before crossing the boundary and darting home to the safety of his home.

As luck would have it, Remy made it back without another run in with the MRD. He didn't stop at the doors though, continuing down the halls in search of Jean Luc and Henry; they needed to know immediately.

Rounding a corner, he ran right into Rogue throwing both of them off their feet and onto the floor. Brushing herself off, Rogue stood and hurried off before he had a chance to confront him. It wasn't fair. Why did she keep running?

Henry was in the study looking of some plans for the next heist when Remy dashed through the doorway.

"Henry, we got a problem."

Judging by his tone, Henry knew this was serious. He set aside the paperwork and stood to address his brother. Remy himself was looking around the room for Jean Luc.

"What is it Remy?"

"Wait, where's pere?"

"He's out on business. Now what's wrong?"

"Dey here; de MRD. Dey looking for moi and moi only. I just got away but I think dat dey are headed dis way."

As if to answer his question, a heaving could be heard knocking on the door. By the time he reached the door, Remy noticed all of the residence, including Rogue, gathered by the door. He jerked it open without any hesitation; the MRD standing outside, armed and ready for a resistance.

"We have come for a mutant by the name of Gambit otherwise known as Remy LeBeau. Come willingly or we will result to force and we don't want any bystanders to get hurt. But we won't tolerate behavior from those harboring a mutant", the leader spoke from the middle of the mob. It was clear that his men were the only defense he had for himself.

Remy contemplated whether or not to start a fight. He didn't want to consider surrendering but when it came to the lives of his family he was at a loss. Would his freedom really be worth it. He didn't have a chance to respond when a southern bell spoke from behind him.

"Why him? He won't do you any good. He's just as useless as road kill."

Was she crazy?! She was going to get him killed and that wouldn't help at all. Maybe she did hate him; but enough to get him killed? That was a little extreme. What had he done to her to deserve this?

"And by what terms are you speaking? We have an order to collect him due to his hostilities to the local residential area. He's very dangerous and must be contained."

Rogue stepped forward with the LeBeau's in pursuit. Their conversation made its way unto their massive porch while guns were readjusted to suit the new position of the target. Rogue continued past the porch and walked right up to the man addressing them.

"So he's a menace to society with his thieving ways just like have the men in this town. Gambit's too much of a joke to even fight. All he ever does is some card tricks and running. He's useless but I'm not."

Remy froze. Rogue was not making this easy on him; calling him down like some infant and then she started involving herself in the matter. It was official to him; she was crazy!

"What are you suggesting?" the leader seemed to grow in interest towards to young lady before him. She seemed normal but if she was a mutant, she might be worth listening to. Her white streaks that framed her face were almost proof of her mutation.

"All you plan to do with him is stick him in some cell. But if you were to take me instead, you would have a new advantage. I propose a trade."

"Continue…"

"Take me instead of the useless Swamp Rat. He'll just be another object to fuss over but I can be used to your benefit."

"What can you do that is so much better than him?"

Rogue marched right back to Henry with no remorse on her face. She removed the glove from her right hand and reached for his face. The LeBeau's were shocked as she drained enough of Henry for him to collapse on the porch. Rogue slipped her glove back on avoiding the faces of her short lived friends. She didn't need them to go down with her. She approached the leader again and stopped a yard in front of him, all guns pointed at her now.

"I can knock out anyone who gets in your way. Annoying prisoners that won't shut up? One touch and their out for hours. Problem solved."

"And why should we trust you?"

"Simple; I don't have control and I sick of trying to live among humans as if I'm normal. If you leave me on the streets your endangering innocent lives and I don't having to cover up under hot clothes all the time. This is your only chance. Gambit or me. I can promise you that I won't be here tomorrow if you choose him."

The leader retrieved a phone from his pocket and dialed a number, his charge from what Rogue could hear. They were discussing the benefits and losses of the trade before coming to a conclusion. The leader ended his call and looked back towards the awaiting audience.

"Welcome to the MRD. As long as you don't pull anything, we are willing to give you your on living quarters, meals, and security."

"And…"

"And what? I thought you were agreeing to this. It was your idea", the leader watched a Rogue directed a thumb in Remy's general direction.

"What about the trash?"

The leader let out a lively laugh before addressing her. "I'll give you credit. You know where people belong. I got him cleared, he's not a target anymore. You're right, we don't need anymore responsibility. Come on, the jet's waiting."

Without looking back, Rogue followed suit beside the leader leaving the LeBeau's behind with an unconscious Henry and broken faith. Tante was the first one to get hit by the revelation and started crying. Mercy crouched down to check on Henry while Remy went to comfort the soul of his family.

"It's ok Tante. It's moi's fault. If I had left her at de Assassin's den she would have never hurt us. Désolé, Tante."

To say Remy was surprised when Tante hit him upside the head, was an understatement. He looked into her teary eyes with feelings of confusion and worry.

"Y' de stupidest garcon (boy) I've ever raised if y' still so blind. She saved y' Remy. Do y' really think she wanted to work against her own kind? She went against all her beliefs just to save y'. Dats true sacrifice Remy."

Reality struck hard and the gathering grew quiet. She risked everything for their family and now they would never see her again.

~-~-~-~-~-~

It had been a month since Rogue's sacrifice and Remy was still lost to the world. At first he couldn't grasp the concept that she had gave herself up for him. She had spent so many weeks avoiding him and then she traded herself for him. He started hating himself for letting her walk away like that. He had had several opportunities to defend himself and intervene but all he did was stand there and watch the scene unfold and now it was too late.

After he accepted it, Remy went into a depression. He lost himself to time and the life faded from him. It was hard knowing that she could be anywhere suffering, tortured, or dead because of him. It really brought him down when he understood why it hurt so much. He didn't having friendship feeling for her; he loved her. He loved her and he let her get away.

It took a lot for him to accept the fact that she had seized his heart the way no other woman had. Someone he couldn't even touch had stolen the only thing of value to him and had become his purpose for continuing with his life. It stung to think that he had waited too late to realize his feelings and admit it to her. He was alone now and she was far away, being exposed to harm's way.

He now depended on Tante's words that she would be ok. Whether it was true or not, it always seemed to ease his pain. Tante and his family grew more worried about his declining health and after he resulted to abandon his social life to stow away in his room, Tante had to comfort him more and more. She was the only one other than Henry that knew what affect Rogue had had on Remy. He needed her and the withdrawal was killing him.

One month. It had been one month and his heart was officially shattered. Remy lay on his bed letting silence tears cross his face. It was the anniversary of the day he had lost her. He wished he could've looked for her but Tante told him not to risk it and Jean Luc refused to endanger the Guild if she had left willingly.

In his time of mourning, Remy's senses faintly picked up on the sound of a knocking at the front door. It started out small but grew more frantic and loud. He turned away from his door and waited for the beating to stop. Finally someone opened the door and the next thing he heard was Tante's voice bellowing through the halls.

"REMY LEBEAU! Get down here now!"

He wasn't in the mood but Remy knew better than disrespect Tante. Slowly he shuffled himself out of bed and to the door. He had barely reached for the door knob when his door flew open and he was being dragged down the hall by a crying Mercy. Time seemed to slow when they turned the corner to he front hall and he got a glance at who had arrived.

A man with blond hair stood in the doorway with a group of people. To the man's right stood a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes and to his left stood a boy with jet black hair and blue eyes. But Remy's attention was solely devoted to the young woman that lay in the arms of the blond man's arms. It was her.

Rogue looked back at him with a weak smile barely able to hide the pain that was coursing through her body. It only took him a few minutes to run to her murmuring apologies in French. Tante was still standing nearby from where she was just fussing over her. It took a few minutes for Rogue to find her voice.

"Remy…"

His name on her lips had his insides melting. She was really back.

"I didn't think I would get to see y' again Chere."

"Me either sugar…" Rogue looked into his eyes and nearly lost her calm façade. She didn't want him bothering her about her injuries now and by the look in his eyes she knew she had touched his heart. "This is Gus, Hope, and Julian."

The three people at the front gave a nod or wave when she said their name. The boy with black hair stuck out his hand to Remy.

"Julian but people no me as Hellion."

Remy shook his hand before being addressed by the little girl.

"Hi my name is Hope but I think people call me Trance."

Her shy demeanor registered to Remy before he faced the man that was holding his beloved.

"Gus otherwise known as Pulse. Do you have somewhere I can put Rogue down? I don't know how comfortable she is like this and I don't think it's helping her injuries."

Remy gave Rogue a stern once over with his eyes to try and look for any injuries while Tante ushered them to the living area. Remy didn't see her in pain at first but now that he was actually looking he could tell that she had at least took some damage to her torso. Gus gently placed her on the oversized sofa and backed away to the group.

"Thanks. Ya'll don't really need to stay ya know. I'll be okay. Ya'll should try and get back to your families."

At Rogue's words the group approached her one by one before exited the room. Remy's curiosity got the best of him and upon Tante's direct orders to leave so she could check on Rogue, he left to track down this Gus character.

Remy was able to stop Gus at the door and pull him aside to get some answers.

"What happened homme?"

"Well first she shows up and starts working for them. We thought she was a traitor or something. They had her absorb everyone in that compound at least once but they didn't know what it was doing to her. She would come check on her 'victims' after hours and over time explained to us how her mutation worked. It got worse and the more she absorbed us the more intense the headaches. Two days ago she lost control and it was pretty bad."

"How bad?"

"All the powers she had harbored up inside her decided they didn't want to hide anymore. She was being escorted by two guards to knock out a prisoner. She had made it to the cells when a migraine hit her really bad. The guards thought one of us was hurting her but then all the power got cut of and the two guards dropped dead to the ground. Our cells powered down and we escaped. Some of us tried to help her but she just kept telling us to run. Me and a few others took charge and got everyone out. We made it outside just in time and then…"

"What? Then what?"

"The place blew up or something. It was like all of our powers were in use just trying to rip the place apart. It was all her. Rogue took the place down in less than a minute and I'm pretty sure us mutants were the only ones who survived. I know it sounds crazy but she took the MRD's Southern base down in one move. It was unbelievable. Most of us stayed trying to find her in the wreckage. We finally found her yesterday and she wasn't looking too good. She could barely speak but once we got her some food and water she told us to bring her here. It was the least we could since she saved us. I hope she recovers."

"Moi aussi (too). Thank y'. Have a safe trip."

Remy stood on the porch and watched them disappear before returning to Rogue. Much to his pleasure, Tante let him come back in and allowed them to talk in private. He was at a loss for words seeing her so weak beneath the thick blackest that covered her. He sat on the floor by her head, contemplating what to say.

His emotions were conflicting; he was happy to see her again but devastated at her state of health. After several moments of silence, Remy took notice that Rogue had drifted off into a peaceful slumber. It a sad smile to his face as he realized what he wanted to say.

"Don't leave me", he whispered before leaving the room.

END FLASHBACK

He still shamed himself with the thought of not stopping her. If he had just stepped in… But as horrid as the experience was for her, it helped her gain control. They had spent the next few months growing her control and developing their friendship. The bitter sweet memory was one he held close to his heart.

The door to Remy's cell opened and drew his attention back into the real world. The Wolverine stood there in his short height ready to call out threats to the Cajun. He would take it if he could get out of that insane box.

"Listen hear Cajun, you better not screw this up. Charles says we need you so the team is agreeing to let you out. But if you harm a single hair on anyone's head, especially Rogue's, you're out. Got all that?"

"Oui. Speaking of which, how is rogue doing?" They were exiting the containment and entering the underground halls. Remy took the opportunity to scout the area discreetly.

"She fine as long as you don't get in the way. Might as well show you your room. Don't want you getting lost and ending up in someone else's bed."

"Moi would never do such a thing", Remy spoke before mumbling to where Logan couldn't hear his words. "I wouldn't disrespect my fiancé like that. Rogue would kill me."

**A/N: Don't forget! **

**Trigger of Fate coming to you on May 18th!**

**HAPPY ****READING****!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rogue sat patiently in the war room waiting for Logan to arrive so that the team could be updated with the latest news from Ororo. By the manner of Scott and Jean, it seemed that they had already been informed and the news wasn't good, possibly a fight.

"Where is Logan? He's like never this late."

Kitty's words broke the silence and eased some of the tension in the room. This topic appeared to be something Ororo was comfortable talking about.

"He's gone to get Gambit, excuse me, Remy from the holding cell. They will be joining us shortly, child."

"Wait, Remy's coming to the meeting?" Rogue asked with worry. She only had one more chance to see him this week and if they were going to a fight that would put two more counts on the week with the meeting.

"Yes. Logan talked to Charles and is finally showing some faith in his decision. Remy will be joining us with him."

Without responding, Rogue pick up the phone on the middle of the table and clicked on the conference button. She left the table and headed for the exit furthest from where Logan and Remy enter if they were coming from the holding cell. Once in the hall she sat down and held the phone up to her ear.

"Um Rogue, is this necessary? I thought you got along with Remy."

"I do Storm, it's just… complicated", Rogue answered into the phone. She could be included in the meeting without having to see Remy. This would work, right?

"Are you feeling well? This-"

"Ok let's start this meeting and get going", Logan's commanded as he entered the room with Remy on his heels. "Where's Rogue?"

"Right here Logan", her voice coming through the speaker phone.

"Stripes, what are doing? Get in here."

"Sorry, can't really do that."

"And why not?"

"Well…"

"It's part of de past mon ami. Remy knows and y' don't need t'", Remy knew there secret couldn't get out and well, Rogue wasn't the best lair.

"Gumbo", Logan growled.

"Can ve just get started?" Kurt asked. As fun as it was to watch them fight at a phone, he didn't want to be there all day.

"Thank you Kurt. Yes, I'm afraid this argument will have to continue at later date. The Brotherhood is causing trouble downtown and we believe some Genosha refugees have decided to join them. If we don't interfere soon, then the MRD is going to show up. Get suited up and meet at the Blackbird. This meeting is dismissed", Strom stated before taking her leave out the door Logan had entered through. Soon everyone had left except Logan, Remy, and Rogue on the speaker.

"You two care to explain?"

"Not really Logan. Listen Remy, can you talk to Henry? We might want to get this figured out."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm pretty sure we go over three if we're working together with the X-Men, understand?"

"Oui, Remy'll call him now chere. See y' at de fight."

Remy left before Logan had a chance to comment. Rogue walked in right after Remy's door shut behind him. It was as if they were in synch with each other. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Am I ever going to get an answer?"

"Hopefully one day ya will Logan", Rogue said before heading off to her room to change. She didn't want to face the hard facts. She had to find her family, her true family, and get their approval of her proposed marriage to Remy before she could become a LeBeau. It seemed like she would never get that chance.

Remy closed his phone before placing it back in his pocket. It seemed like something was finally working their way. He let out the breath he was holding before getting suited up for the upcoming fight.

The Guild had decided that he and Rogue could see each other on X-Men terms and it would not count against them. They could be together on the property of the X-Men and on missions but not on any other personal affairs that would max out their three meetings. Remy smiled at this. He had not mentioned that they were living on the estate of the X-Men so the count no longer mattered to them unless they choose to meet off the grounds of the mansion. The guild didn't suspect anything because their Guild headquarters and the LeBeaus' residence were located in two different locations. The Guild considered work more important than personal affairs so it two people were engaged they could see each other with no penalty at the Guild headquarters.

He couldn't wait to tell Rogue the news.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Logan could smell lust coming off of Remy as he entered the Blackbird. But somehow Remy managed to push it aside and approach Rogue towards the back of the jet and sat with her, whispering about something that made her smile and seem more relaxed. If Logan didn't have to fly the jet he would be back there throwing that Cajun against the wall and calling out death threats.

And still he doesn't think he could follow through with those actions. Her smile was a rarity and somehow Remy had managed to bring it out in her. He made her happy, something only a few people could do, himself included. She was like a daughter to him and her happiness mattered. He decided to let it slide for now. It wasn't as if they were serious or anything.

Kitty fiddled with her hair ties while Logan started up the jet. She couldn't help the small glances she kept casting towards Bobby. He had been acting weird around her for a few weeks now and she wish he would just ask her out. She thought they would make a cute couple, just like… well Rogue and Remy. She noticed they seemed at ease with each other and it looked like Rogue was… she was smiling!

Kitty was almost sure that there was something between the two and Rogue's behavior was confirming it. But they hadn't really seen each other or sought each other out much. It was definitely unusual but Kitty truly believed that the two were hiding something. If they were dating it would be so cute with the secrecy of it all, just like on some of her favorite TV shows.

Storm watched Logan carefully to see how he was adjusting to the scene in the back of the jet. She could tell he was a little on edge about Rogue's contentment with Remy. She was worried about if she was being honest with herself. She remembers that morning in the kitchen and their little meetings that followed. Storm didn't know if she and Logan were getting serious.

He had kissed her before they joined the others on the jet. She was getting to see a new side of him and maybe one day she would get to see it frequently. But it was hard to be so carefree around him when she had to hide part of his life from him. He should know about having a family, having a daughter. She didn't know if she could kept up her promise to Xavier much longer.

Kurt hated flying towards fights that were in close proximity to the mansion. He could just teleport there and get the team there quicker but no, they needed the supplies. Storm would always deadpan his idea saying that they would be without transportation if he got hurt. Maybe he just hated flying because they wouldn't like him drive the jet. But seeing Logan's anxious state right now, he knew better than to speak up.

One mistake on a training simulation and suddenly he was incapable of learning to fly the Blackbird. All Kurt did was just teleport outside of the jet to get the bird poop off the windshield. It was bothering him and he couldn't see through it. Just one mistake and suddenly no more chances.

Jean watched Scott carefully as they sat together. It had been a little over a month since she and Scott had witnessed Emma Frost sacrificing herself to save them. Jean figured that Scott had turned to Emma in her absence and the two had grown close. She didn't hold it against him, but he sure did. He was mad at himself most of the time over pointless things; turning to Emma, not checking the hospitals for her more often, letting Emma die, and retreating to his room after the accident. His hatred was self inflicted but it hurt her too.

She had been trying to make him see that she forgave him and Emma made her own choice. She even went on to tell him her theories of Emma's disappearance. She didn't fully believe Emma had died when her diamond form exploded. She had picked up heavy signatures on the astral plane that night and so it was possible for Emma to escape to another body, preferably the one the Hellfire Club provided for her. They did so for all of their telepaths. Jean shivered as a thought returned; they had one for her too.

Scott knew that Jean was worried about him. He could tell by the way she was sitting that her thoughts were about him. Honestly he was starting to see the meaning behind her words. He knows he didn't abandon her, he knows he didn't give in to Emma, he knows he didn't kill her, and he knows he had reason to mourn the loss of a friend.

Scott takes a better look around him at the team. They fit together so well even through they act like random pieces of a puzzle. He sees how Kurt downplays his frustration at not getting to drive, the tension between Bobby and Kitty, the control of Storm, the restraint in Logan, and the adoration in Remy and Rogue. They worked well as a team, at least he hoped, Remy was new.

Bobby could feel the glances hitting him on the side of the face. He knew it was Kitty but he didn't know why. Kitty started fidgeting with her hair ties and his eye's followed them to her face. She had really pretty skin and her innocent girlishness made his fondness of her grow. She just had a way of captivating him.

But much to Bobby's dismay, he had yet to find the opportunity to ask her out. It seemed as if every time he finally got the courage to ask something would come up and throw him off track. It had been like this for a while now and it was starting to get on his nerves. With a final determination, he decided he would ask her… right after the mission.

The Brotherhood stood ready for the approaching battle. They had already caused enough havoc to get attention and sent their friendly refugees on their way. Their true mission was to show their new upgrades in power. Domino had located a mutant with the ability to enhance the powers brought on by the mutant gene and decided that the Brotherhood needed an upgrade. And what better way to prove their power than to take on the X-men. The only reason for the refugees was due to Avalanche's inquiry over whether they truly saw the Brotherhood as a threat.

"Blob, let's start the show", Domino announced as the approaching X-jet came into view.

Without delay, blob had already lifted a portion of a nearby parking garage and tossed it at the jet. The impact causing an explosion to spread through the front of the jet and cause it to go up in flames. As the jet made its tragic fall towards the earth, the Brotherhood headed off to meet it.

Rogue let a groan escape her lips as she regained consciousness. With her eyes still closed she could detect the smoke and debris around her. Something had hit them, and hard. She opened her eyes when a movement beside her caught her attention. Remy rolled unto his side and faced her with pain marking his features.

"Sugar, are ya alright?" she asked raising a hand out towards him, already healing itself. Her memory suddenly reminding her of her hidden powers and the healing capabilities she held.

"Oui. Go check on de others", Remy said as he started righting himself up into a sitting position. Rogue stood up with ease and searched her surroundings. Kitty and Bobby lay unconscious under a light amount of rubble, Jean was checking on an alert Scott with a telekinetic shield protecting them, a few of Kurt's limbs and his tail stuck out from under a large mass of ruins at odd angles, and Logan was digging Storm out from under huge concrete slabs. Kurt would need help right away but storm probably needed urgent medical attention. As for the unconscious teenagers, mild scrapes left Rogue to believe no life threatening damage had been done. Things weren't looking good though.

She turned to get Remy's attention to notice him already making a move to unbury Kurt. She dashed over to help him while speaking in a hushed tone.

"Remy, this ain't good. Storm needs help and…", trailing off rogue looked up from her work and past the smoke. "We have company."

Remy looked up at their approaching guest before turning to look Rogue in the eye. He knew what she was going to say and he knew he couldn't hold her back any longer. But still he had to hear it come from her.

"They can't fight like this Rems. I can. I know you want to protect me but I can't let us get killed. Please."

Remy sighed. Ever since their agreement for him to help her control her powers and the ones she had obtained during her imprisonment, he had made her hide her abilities in fear that if she was discovered someone would come after her. But there was no denying their situation and there was no way of stopping her. It was clear her mind had already been made up. "Oui, be careful mon précieux (_precious_)."

He squeezed her gloved hand before her stood and went to cut off their enemies. Logan saw her movement and looked up to notice the upcoming attack. He needed to get Storm out but everyone else was too vulnerable. He was about to join Rogue when she looked him dead in the eye and her voice went through his head. _"I've got this Logan."_

He stared in shock at her sudden telepathic abilities before glancing over to Jean. She was still standing so how did Rogue… H dismissed the thought and went back to digging. Once he got Storm out, he would go help the young X-man.

Rogue made stopped at a safe distance away from her team before confronting her attackers. She could tell with a quick telepathic scan that their powers had been enhanced. Taking a deep breath, Rogue called all attention towards herself, enemy and team alike.

"Hey Brotherhood, ya looking for a fight? I got ya one right here."

Toad and Blob glanced at her before letting rolls of laughter fill the air. "Yo, how are you spose to take all of us out?"

"It'll be as easy as lifting two fingers", Rogue smirked at her private joke.

"Let's just take her out and move on", grunted Quicksilver with a look of annoyance.

"Fine by me, sugar." Rogue raised her forefinger and middle finger on her right hand causing all of the Brotherhood to levitate up into the air. "You were saying?"

Everyone conscious stared in amazement except for Remy who was unaffected by the power he had taught her to control. With a flick of her wrist, green energy soared out to the floating beings and incased them in tight bonds. She left them drop to the ground before approaching Quicksilver.

"I'm sorry. It was two fingers and a move of my wrist", she drawled out, letting a smirk spread across her face. She turned off their powers before turning back to her team, leaving everyone speechless.

"Bon work chere, now would y' mind givin' dis poor Cajun a hand?" he was still working on getting Kurt out from the debris.

Without stopping in her advance towards Storm, Rogue motioned towards Kurt and the rock and metal started lifting off of him and moving off to the side. By the time she had made it to the giant slab of concrete that covered Storm, the blue mutant was free. Rogue reached down with one hand and lifted up the concrete while using her other hand to pull a tatter Storm out. Setting Storm and tossing the slab of rock off to the side, she gave all her attention to calling up her healing abilities that she could use to heal her friend.

During this time Logan managed to awaken from his trance and march over to the two toned haired girl.

"What the hell was that Stripes?"

"It's called powers Logan and right now I'm trying to use one so Storm can see the light of day again."

That shut Logan up for the time being. His concern for Storm overruled his anger at his young teammate for hiding her true potential. He watched as a golden glow around Rogue's hands spread across storm and healed her crumbled body. Without Rogue's powers, Storm wouldn't have made it through the hour.

The other X-men, the recovered Kitty and Bobby included, had gathered around Rogue and Storm when coughing erupted from the goddess's mouth. Knowing she would recover, Rogue motioned for Remy to bring Kurt closer so she could repair his broken limbs. Once the injured two were clear, Rogue rose and clapped her hands together. A bright light appeared when she opened them and engulfed the team.

The light faded allowing the room outside of the infirmary to come into view. Rogue used some of her telekinetic powers to move Kurt and Storm unto two vacant beds while Remy went to get Hank. No one had spoken since Rogue had call off Logan because the event was so unbelievable. But Logan had calmed down enough to get back to wanting answers.

"Start talking Rogue."

"What do you thinks happens to powerful mutants Logan? Does the MRD encase them in comatose containers or does Sinister get to experiment on them first? I don't want to end up in a lab so I keep my secrets."

Rogue walked off in search of a missing person. She hadn't seen him in the Med Bay when they arrived and his disappearance lead her to be suspicious. She wandered the dark halls looking for any trance of the missing X-Man when she ran into someone.

"Angel, I was just looking for you. Why aren't ya in the Med Bay…" a sharp prick on her arm made her disoriented. She sent out a telepathic warning to Remy before her powers faded. Something was wrong.

When she turned to get a better look at her company she noticed a bluish tint on his skin.

"Well Rogue, you didn't expect Sinister to be outdone by a damaged red mark on my head did you? No it was all I ploy to infiltrate the mansion. Sweet dreams. Oh and by the way, congrats on yours and Mr. LeBeau's engagement. The scene in the cell was quite entertaining."

Rogue's vision escaped her and she could only think about what lengths Remy would go through to get her back. It was a trap and she was the bait. Worry encased her as the blackness consumed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Remy sat on his bed holding the ring between his fingers. Rogue's ring, the one she had accepted when he proposed. It was the only thing left when the X-Men went to the spot where Angel had abducted her. They had questioned him about the ring but he simply picked it up and walked off to his bedroom. He had been sitting there for some time now trying to determine his next move. The X-Men had set off to contact the Professor.

Remy reach over and pick up his cellular phone from its place on his bedside table. Dialing the number by heart, he then waiting while it continued ringing.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Tante", Remy's voice croaked into the phone.

"Remy? What's de matter?"

"She's gone. She's been captured."

-FLASHBACK-

Mattie LeBeau, otherwise known as Tante, had been through a lot in her time and had learned a thing or two. Many said she had developed a way of predicting things, like when something bad was going to strike the Guild. So it was no surprise when she had prepared Jean Luc's favorite meals the week that the young Remy LeBeau would obstruct his engagement to Belladonna and forced the Guild to seek peace elsewhere than marriage.

It was for that specific predicting ability that left her smiling on the porch in her rocking chair one afternoon. Because she knew that soon, Remy LeBeau would make a man of himself and follow his heart.

Remy had been working with Rogue for the past months on her control and had helped her achieve it. Not only that but he had found a way for her to access the powers of past mutants she had absorb. And now she was smiling at him in a way that had his heart melting.

They had started going on dates after she had gained control and all of which had turned out to be a success. He knew he loved her and now he was planning to do something every New Orleans resident doubted he would ever do, he was planning to propose. If only he could figure out how.

"Remy?" her voice called to him beneath his arm. It was a warm night so they ventured out onto the lawn and made a place on a blanket. They were cuddled up watching the stars and her eyes were glowing beautifully in the moonlight. He had been distracted with his thoughts until she spoke.

"Oui, chere?"

"Do ya ever wonder bout ya destiny? Like if ya even have one?"

"Sometimes chere, sometimes when wit y'."

Silence filled the air once more as the couple fell into a comfortable slumber beneath the night sky. Tante stood at her balcony watching the young couple before returning to her dresser. She was expecting a visit the next day from her young nephew. And her insight never failed her.

Remy arrived at Tante's door just before dawn the next morning. He had lead a sleeping Rogue back to her room before approaching the door he was currently standing by. He didn't know how to ask her and was starting to regret coming when he heard his Tante call from inside the door.

"Boy get yourself in her an' ask me before y' run off again!"

_Of course she knew_, he thought to himself. She always knew.

He opened the door and closed it again before facing his Tante. She was sitting on the edge of her bed with a small cloth bag in her hands. Her vibrant smile helped ease the tension in Remy.

"Tante, how do Remy ask? Moi don't know de first thing about how to go about dis. But moi can't hold it off much longer. Y' got any suggestions?"

"Oui", she motioned for him to sit next to her. Once he was settled in beside her, Tante handed the cloth bag to Remy. He opened it and a surprised look crossed his face.

"Tante, y' can't give moi dis. It's y' ring!"

"And now y' gonna give it t' Rogue when y' propose tonight."

"Tonight! Tante, Remy don't think he's ready."

"Y' love her right?"

"Oui."

"And y' will take care of her right?"

"Oui."

"Then y' ready Remy. Take her on a walk or out t' dinner. Somewhere nice wit good memories for de two of y'. And den ask her. She's gonna say yes child, so don't worry yourself none."

"Merci Tante."

Remy headed back to his room with a look of awe written all over his features. The ring was held loosely between his fingers as he admired it design. The band was simple and made of gold that supported a shining diamond. In the center of the diamond, a small cut emerald was embedded to add personality to the delicate ring.

Later that night Remy and Rogue would take an afternoon walk through the grounds and Remy would propose. Rogue would say yes and their lives would grow even more complicated.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Don't worry Remy, we be coming t' help."

"We?"

"Y' think de Guild is going t' stand by and watch now?"

"But dey disapproved of our engagement."

"If a fille can have y' leaving us without telling y' t', den she mean something. It just took Jean Luc a little bit t' figure dat out."

"Thank y' Tante."

"Y' welcome child. We see y' soon."

Remy hung up the phone before a knock came on the door. He turned around to find Logan leaning against the door frame.

"You going to fill us in anytime soon Gumbo?"

"Remy's family is coming to help."

"Any specific reason why a Guild would come all the way up here for one missing person?"

"Oui. Dey going t' help dis here Cajun get his fiancé back."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Long time no post. I've been working on some stories that I want to finish before publishing and enjoying my summer vacation. I'm sorry for the lapse in posting time but it's hard to write this story when it's coming to it's end. Yes, it's true. I only see at most, five maybe six more chapters for this story. But my other stories are coming along nicely and I can't wait to start posting. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ~CRYTN0  
**

Chapter 10

It was quiet in the X-Mansion but as we all know, quiet in a house full of mutants doesn't last very long.

Kitty and Bobby were walking through the entrance hall of the mansion. Things had been rough for the days and Rogue was missing. The two were taking a break until they were called into action after Logan had formed some sort of plan.

"I'm really worried about Rogue. If Sinister is as tough as the professor like warned us he would, then it's like hard to image what she's going through."

"Calm down Kitty. I'm sure she's alright. Didn't you see how she took out the Brotherhood? She's probably on her way back right now."

"If she can take care of herself, then how did she get captured in the first place?"

"I uh… don't really know. Maybe she was distracted?"

"I just like don't want to talk about this right now Bobby."

"Ok… so uh Kitty, would you like to um… go out with me some time?"

Kitty, who was relieved that Bobby had finally asked her out, opened her mouth to answer when Logan and Remy crashed through the ceiling and unto the middle of the floor. While Bobby and Kitty fled from the debris, Logan managed to pin Remy to the floor.

"You want to repeat that again bub?"

"Relax homme, Remy don't understand what's wrong?"

"You and Rogue; that's what's wrong."

"Logan! What are you like doing?" Kitty screamed at the feral man that had his claws aimed for the Cajun's neck.

"Did you know Gumbo here is ENGAGED to Rogue?"

"That's so sweet! You two make like a great couple!"

"WHAT?" Logan's shock allowed for his hold on Remy to weaken, giving him the perfect chance to escape the Canadian's grasp.

"Remy sorry to interrupt but he needs to get ready."

"Ready for what?" Bobby asked closely watching the man that was attempting to leave the room.

"The Cajun's guild is coming to help us get Rogue back", Logan answered dryly.

"You have a guild? That's so cool", Bobby said and received a death look from Logan.

"When will they like get here?" Kitty asked trying to divert Logan's attention.

"Dey be here by de morning petite. Remy has a lot to do before dey get here though."

"Anything we can help with?" Bobby asked with a tone of excitement in his voice.

"Maybe… Remy has to check but y' could start by cleaning dis up. Now Remy must go."

Remy made his quick exit before Logan could stop him. The hall was in ruins from their quick fight. The three remaining looked at the mess before looking at one another for an answer. When no one spoke, Logan broke the silence.

"Well I'm going to get a beer. Clean this up you two."

He left the two looking after him with looks of disbelief.

"Well I guess we should get cleaning before he gets back", Bobby said while walking over to a closet to get a broom.

"Oh Bobby, by the way, my answer is yes", Kitty said when he handed her a broom.

The two started cleaning with content smiles on the faces.

_Unknown Location_

Rogue awoke with a sense of drowsiness. It took her several minutes to remember what had transpired and when she did her eyes snapped over. She tried to move her arms and legs only to find them restrained to the table she was on and when her attempts to use her powers failed, she knew she was in trouble.

"It's nice to she you're awake."

A man with blue tinted skin walked out from the darkness that covered the edges of the room. She remembered him as Sinister from their first fight with Angel. She tried to retort but it seemed as if her mouth was not working.

"Yes, the sedatives Angel gave you appear to have some side effects but for me that's nothing to complain about. And with your powers turned off it makes it so much easier."

Slowly Rogue regained to strength to speak and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why am I here?"

"Ah so nice to here your voice again. Well it's quite simple why you're here. I need that fiancé of yours for one of my horsemen so that my lord Apocalypse can have his right place a ruler of the world and help mutant gain their supremacy."

"Why Remy? Why not use me?"

"Well then I'll still need one of friends to fulfill your place and that would be pointless."

"What place? Tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Sorry but something are best left as surprises. All will be revealed in time."

And with those final words he left he alone in the room that was soon cast into darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: It's been a while! Only a few more chapters until the end!**

Chapter 11

The doorbell rang letting the residents of the mansion know that the Guild had arrived. Bobby seemed to be the only one thrilled at the thought of have trained thieves in the mansion, Kitty was a little bit nervous at meeting the southerners, and Logan was being alert and cautious. Ororo and Hank had managed to sneak off to the lab to run some test, leaving the others with Remy in the living room to greet his family. Remy was in the verge of insanity trying to be presentable for his guild and it was starting to worry the other three. But when the doorbell rang, Remy was the first to the door even though he did not open it.

"What's the matter Gumbo? Are you going to let them in?"

"Is dat an option mon ami?"

Logan ignored his comment and reach to open the door. His hand just made it to the knob when the door flew open.

"Bonjour! Now where is dat fils of mine?" A thick Cajun voice echoed through the halls. In the doorway stood an older gentleman with dark hair that was starting to gray. He looked like an older version of Remy with brown eyes instead of red. To his right stood a man that appeared to be a few years older than Remy with a growing bald spot on the top of his head. On his arm stood a lovely blonde with a wide smile on her face. To the elder man's left stood an elderly lady who looked as if she could take someone out with a frying pan. There was no doubt that she managed the behavior of the group.

"Bonjour pere. Dis is Kitty, Bobby, and Logan. Ororo and hank are doing research on de case in de lab. Kitty, Bobby, Logan, dis is mon family, Jean Luc, Tante Mattie, Henry, and his wife Mercy."

As the introductions were being made upstairs, a very important conversation was taking place downstairs.

"Are you sure that'd right Henry?"

"Yes I'm certain, even though I wish that I was not."

"This changes everything, you do realize this?"

"But what can we do about it? Charles said not to tell them."

"Well now it makes a big difference in her disappearance. Logan needs to know. It could cost him his life too."

"You do remember that he has a healing factor, don't you Ororo?"

"Do you remember what Sinister is capable of?"

"Point taken. Now do we tell him in front of the others or in private?"

"Well it probably wouldn't be such a bad thing to let everyone know. Remy and Rogue are engaged apparently so it would affect his family too. And if they know it would not be right to leave Kitty and Bobby out if everyone else knows."

"Well I do believe the LeBeau's have arrived so we might as well go ahead and break the news to them."

Hank and Ororo arrived upstairs in time to hear bits and pieces of the current conversation.

"Where are de others pere?"

"Dey be checking into de hotels."

"Dey could've stayed here."

"We brought de Guild Remy, not even y' can fit dat many people in dis mansion."

"Hello, you must be the LeBeau's. I'm Ororo and this is Hank", Ororo introduced as she and Hank sat on the sofa that Logan had accompanied with his watchful eye.

"I'm Jean Luc, dis is Tante Mattie, dis is mon fils Henry, and dis is his wife Mercy. It's a pleasure t' meet y' two."

Mercy's attention was short lived on the new arrivals to the room as she turned back to question Remy.

"So Remy, how's de engagement going? Any luck yet?"

"Luck? Why do you need luck Gumbo?"

"Well y' see Wolvie, moi and Rogue can't get married until she gets consent from her family."

"Then like, why doesn't she ask Ororo or Logan? We're like her family", Kitty questioned innocently to cut off Logan's retort to his nickname.

"De guild has asked her t' get consent from her blood relatives, her real parents", Jean Luc answered. Ororo and Hank shared a look that did not go unnoticed by everyone.

"What is it Storm?" Logan asked as he eyed the two curiously. Did they know something about Rogue's parents?

"Well Logan, you might want to take a moment to think about what we have to say before you respond", Hank started.

"I talked to the Professor this past week and he gave me some news that was quite shocking and so I had Hank run a few test", Ororo continued with unease.

"And I just finished reanalyzing the test and discovered that it expands on what the professor said. I think you should talk to the professor after we tell you so that you don't make a rash decision that could impact the future too much", Hank explained while trying to stall as much as possible.

"What are you two saying?" Logan didn't want to play games all day and thought he was ready for whatever the pair had to tell him.

"Logan, it appears that Rogue is you biological daughter and that through your accident and her power manifestation, you both lost parts of your memory that connected the two of you", Strom finished slowly, awaiting Logan's reaction.

"Why did you have to recheck?" Logan response was unexpected and through Hank off guard.

"Well you see… we did some more research and found another relative of yours, your great great great great great grandfather. He happens to still be alive and we know that he is involved in Rogue's disappearance. In fact, their blood relation alone could possibly get Rogue killed", Hank explained.

"Who is it? Is it Sinister?"

"No", Storm answered. "It's much much worse."

_Unknown Location_

Rogue was hungry and exhausted. That was the understatement of the year to Rogue. She had no idea how long she had been laying on the table but it had been long enough to leave her hungry and disoriented. She had tried each of her powers to try and break free but none of them could free her. It was still dark and she knew that any sound she made would be wasted on the nothingness around her. After a while Rogue started to hear voice and believed she had finally gone insane until she realized those voices were coming from a nearby hallway.

"But Mr. Sinister, why not do as she mentioned and use her instead of Gambit. She has more power than him."

"Yes but we need her blood after the horsemen have been assembled. If we convert her into a horseman, then her blood would not be pure and then it would prove useless."

"What about her father's blood? He would be the only other one to be a living descendent of Apocalypse; therefore she could be a horseman and her father could give the blood sacrifice to give Apocalypse new birth."

"We may know of his location but our effort would be wasted. We could not catch him."

"But we were able to catch her."

"Wolverine is far more alert than Rogue could ever be. She might be his daughter but she does not have his experience."

"And Gambit?"

"He will come for his fiancé. There is no doubt in that."

The rest of the conversation went wasted in Rogue's ears as her mind focus on those words. _Wolverine is far more alert than Rogue could ever be. She might be his daughter but she does not have his experience._ Her breath caught in her throat at the thought. She had a father. Logan was her father! Now she knew she had gone insane.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yay another chapter! If people are wondering, I try to write about three pages in Microsoft Word for each chapter. That's how I get the length. I don't know when my next update will be but I will try to stay with my stories. I plan to write more ahead on my other stories before I start posting them. It's unfair to you all when I get writer's block. Thanks for all the reviews! I know I don't reply but that's because I tend to leak more of my plans when trying to respond to reviews. I didn't want to spoil the fun so... sorry but no answers. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ~CRYTN0 **

Chapter 12

It had been three hours since the LeBeaus had arrived and left. They were now hard at work trying to decipher the location of Sinister's hideout. Though they seemed to have many sources, Logan still held onto a seed of doubt and worry as he stood on the balcony of his room.

Things had changed. It was now known that he had a daughter. Rogue was his daughter and on top of that she was supposed to be getting married. He had always felt protective of her and treated her like family but to know it was true, that she was his on flesh and blood, it hit him hard. He had a daughter and she was missing. His Rogue was missing. And he was the deciding factor in her engagement. An engagement he only found out about in the past twenty-four hours. Since the two had decided to hide their relationship, Logan didn't know if she was happy or if he was prepared to give her away right after he found out the truth.

But first things first, they had to find her before she was sacrificed to Apocalypse. According to Hank, Sinister might try using her blood to resurrect him and take control of the world. Storm had sent out a message to Jean, Scott, and Forge who were visiting Genosha in hopes to help the country and persuade Kurt to help them fight Sinister. After he had recovered, he had gone to check on Wanda and help calm some rebellions on the country.

Had it not been for his heightened senses, Logan would not have known of the younger man approaching him. The younger man who he had to decide whether or not should be married to his daughter.

"Y' know homme, she means de world t' moi. I wouldn't hurt Rogue in any way. She's changed me and I'm worried too."

"Yeah I don't doubt you bub, it's just a lot to take in. I didn't know the 'kid' was literally my kid. It changes things for me."

"Imagine what she would think. Dere be a lot dat goes on in mon chere's head and she probably be worried about what y' would have t' say about us getting married."

"I don't know yet. I just want to get her back before we start talking marriage here. It's a serious commitment and I don't want to lose her right after we get her back. I lost a lot of time to be her family. I want a chance to fix that with her first."

The ringing of Remy's cell phone interrupted Remy's reply but after a few moments of conversation on the phone he hung up and looked to Logan.

"Dey found her. Two hundred miles north of here in an underground storage facility. Energy readings lead dem to believe dat Sinister is about t' start a prime experiment so we don't have much time. Are Jean and Scott back yet?"

"Nope but like you said, we don't have the time. Tell Storm to get the team ready. I've got to make a phone call."

Remy left in a hurry without questioning Logan's motives. At the time he just wanted to get Rogue back. But in less than hour he would be berating himself for not asking Logan about his phone call and more importantly, not stopping him.

Logan picked up the phone and dialed a number he only used in dire situations as a last resort. He hated having to make the call but this was his daughter that was on the line. The answering of the phone settled his fate.

"Logan? It's been so long! You don't call, you don't write. How am I supposed to know you're even alive?"

"Listen bub I need some help."

"Oooh, who are we killing today Mr. Grumpy Pants?"

"We're getting my daughter back. You know where the Xavier mansion is?"

"You have family you haven't told me about! I've been an uncle all this time and you didn't tell me!"

"Just get to the mansion now. We're going to take Sinister out. He's kidnapped her to resurrect Apocalypse."

"A-Poc-Key-Lips. I think I found my new favorite word!"

Logan hung up the phone while shaking his head. This could do more damage than help but he was going to take that risk.

"Logan, are you coming?" Ororo appeared at the doorway to his room with concern etched across her face. His startled demeanor made it obvious that he had not picked up on her arrival. It had been apparent to her that since the announcement of his paternal position, Logan had been slowly drifting away from his old self. He might not have reacted strongly to the announcement but Ororo knew that it was bothering him.

And apparently he had picked up on her discovery. "It's different now, knowing I have had a daughter and wasted all that time. What made me forget Ororo? What could have been so bad that I repressed all those memories?"

"Her name was Ellen. The two of you were married and she was Rogue's mother. There was an accident and you were away. She was killed during a robbery at one of the local grocery stores. Rogue was only four and got lost in the aftermath. When you weren't there to claim her, the state put her in the foster system and S.H.I.E.L.D. covered up your relation to her."

"How do you…"

"I have talked to the Professor on several occasions. I'm sorry Logan", she whispered while approaching the distraught man. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Though Ororo knew she loved the man, she knew somewhere deep down that he still harbored feelings for his lost wife and that she could never hold a candle to a flame like that. "Let's go get your daughter back."

_Unknown Location_

Rogue had a plan.

It was probably the only thing working her way in this messed up kidnapping scenario. The meals were anything but edible, the water was shoved down her throat, and there apparently wasn't an end to the darkness. The only reason she was being kept alive was for her blood and inevitable death that followed.

But she had hope.

Because she had a plan.

It was true that she had tested each of her obtained powers against her bonds. It was true that each and every power had failed. But she hadn't used them together. The bonds absorbed the power and Rogue believed that if she forced enough power into the bonds, they would overload from power and break. The only problem was knowing how much power it would take.

And that is why the only hope she had could kill her.

The plan would require her to use all of the powers she had absorbed together against her bonds. It would far pass the Omega level of mutations but it was the only way to reassure that she used enough power.

All she needed now was the opportune moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow! It's been a long time since I've updated anything. I blame school and marching band. I hope the ending will make up for the long time span of nothingness. ~CRYTN0**

Chapter 13

"Logan! Where have you been? We've been waiting for you", Storm called as Logan entered the jet. Logan paid no attention to her as he was too busy trying to ignore the dim-witted mercenary following him. Deadpool had arrived to at the Institute shortly after the phone called but had taken his sweet time to listen to Logan before deciding to help the cause. His sudden appearance on the X-jet brought out mixed reactions of shock, disbelief, and angered features of the occupants on the jet.

"Hello boys and girls! It's story time. If you will please get out your passenger safety handbooks we can begin-" Deadpool was suddenly cut off due to the hard adamantium fist that connected with his jaw.

"Shut up and sit down", Logan growled with enough threat to make any sane person obey. But of course everyone questions Wade Wilson's sanity.

"What's wrong little puppy? Did mommy take away your bone?"

"Wilson we don't have time for this. Please sit down", Storm interrupted from the pilot seat before Logan had the chance to retort. There was no time for some silly fight between the two and Logan should have not called him if they planned on fighting the entire mission. Honestly, he probably could have warned the team that he invited Deadpool along but it seemed that the Canadian had no sense nowadays while Rogue was being held captive.

"Aye aye, Captain!" Wade announced before headed to an empty seat next to Remy. As he approached the somewhat familiar figure a wide grin spread across his face with knowledge of the man. He plopped down into the seat before reaching over and giving the man a suffocating hug. "Remy! It's been too long my lad. What brings thee up north?"

"Get off moi", Remy grumbled. He was used to Wade's way of insanity and knew that big reactions would only bring up more trouble than its worth. And so Mr. Wilson relinquished his hold on his somewhat old 'friend'.

"Last time I saw you some blond assassin type had paid me to kill you. Something about a broken commitment? Anyway I think the author would like for me to skip the very long reunion I had planned and skip to the part of that fiancé of yours. So how is the lady of such lovely understanding doing these days?"

"Understanding?"

"She was the only one that could comprehend my extraordinary way with words."

"Moi thinks de only reason she could understand you is because de time she absorbed y' before y' took off my head."

"Ah, good times. So where is she? I've got some new doorknob jokes!"

"Wade, Remy hates t' break it t' y' but we be on a rescue mission t' save her."

"But I though we were here to save Mr. Grumpy's daughter?"

"They're one in the same."

"You're involved with Wolvie's daughter! This is just too good!"

Remy sighed and hung his head. There was never any easy way to make Deadpool clam down and gossip was defiantly a step in the wrong direction. If he was going to survive this flight with his sanity, Wade would have to be unconscious, which as appealing as it sounds is a very hard thing to do to a person with an extreme healing factor. But Remy was never one to turn down a gamble.

Careful to not drawl Wade's attention during his ongoing dialogue, Remy recovered his adamantium bo staff from the interior of his coat and extended it. He lifted it up and with some well earned brute strength, brought it down on Wade's head with enough force to kill any normal human being. For Wade however, it felt as if someone had slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ouch! Be careful where you swing that thing Gammy. You could take someone's eye out."

"Too bad it can't take y' eye out", Remy mumbled to low to be heard over the roar of the jet.

_Front of the Jet_

"What gave you the idea to invite Deadpool?" Storm asked Logan from the copilot seat. Logan was piloting the jet and wishing he didn't have heightened hearing. Even from the back of the plane Wade was still annoying. He tried to think of the answer to her question but found he didn't know.

"It was just an instinct. He's a good fighter."

"And a crazy one, too Logan. He's a trained mercenary who's practically unstoppable. All Sinister has to do to make him turn against us is offer him a large sum of money. I don't know if your instincts are correct in your actions."

"We don't have time to worry about it now anyway. We're almost there-"

Logan was cut off as a bright light appear from the ground almost fifty yards away. The shock wave that was sent out with it shook the jet and Logan had to fight the turbulence to stay in the air. Silence filled the jet when the air around them cleared and Logan got a good view of the burning building below them.

"Storm, are these coordinates right?"

"Yes, the Guild is very resourceful."

"Well then Rogue's in more danger than we thought. That's the location of Sinister's lab."

_In the Lab_

Rogue knew her plan had worked when her body made contact with the steel floor beneath her. It was so cold and comforting compared to the slab of metal she had been bound to previously. There was more room to move around but she knew she wouldn't get far. The power overload had drained her and she got received a deep gash on her leg. It the fire around her didn't burn her alive, then blood loss would certainly be the death of her. Where was the Calvary?

She could hear electric sparks from broken wires and the distant voice of the ones who were lucky to escape her blast. But she couldn't let them be a distraction for her. She needed to move, to run, to hide. She had tried to wait until she knew Sinister was outside the door before attempting her escape. He had finally come and she let loose her powers.

The white hot flame that exploded throughout her being brought unimaginable pain that she didn't know could exist. Looking back she wished there had been another way than testing the strength of her mind. No normal human or mutant alike would have been able to live through the pain she set upon herself.

She let her gaze wonder to the rubble around her and noticed the disembodied figures on what was a wall only moments ago. She could tell by the skin tone of one body part that she had succeeded, that Sinister was dead. Footsteps disturbed her train of thought and she looked towards the noise only to openly gape in disbelief.

"It is nice to finally meet you, my dear grandchild."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I found time in my busy schedule to type this and thought it would be a nice treat. I plan on finishing this story before I resume writing Trigger of Fate. It is also my honor to announce that this is probably the most epic (yes I used the word epic) chapter of the entire story and it might be the last. If this is the last chapter, I will type an epilogue to complete the story**. **Otherwise i will write one more chapter and then an epilogue. I will warn you that I am not one of the talented writers that can write outstanding fight scenes so there is no 'action' in this chapter. Please review about whether or not I should add another chapter before the epilogue. Thanks ~CRYTN0**

**P.S. I would like to thank _sharky237 _for noticing my spelling error. Thanks for the review!  
**

Chapter 14

A cloud of thick dark smoke and rippling fire covered the ground surrounding the jet. A heavy silence had spread; even Wade was being unusually quiet. One look out the window was enough to tell them that surviving that explosion would be a miracle even for a mutant like Wolverine. They knew what it this most likely meant for Rogue and it was hard to grasp the concept of her death.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go look for the little power collector. If anyone could make it out of there it would be her", Wade broke the silence as expected and headed for the door. The others stared after him frozen in shock while he exited the jet. When reality finally settled in, Remy jumped out of his seat and raced after his estranged colleague. Wolverine soon followed after them with the rest of the X-Men hot on his trail.

If the sight made an impact while they were on the jet, having it staring them right in the eye was more than any sane person could withstand. And still the team split up to search for anything that could survive.

_Rogue_

He eyes were white. Completely and endlessly white as if the knowledge and power behind them were never meant to be contained into one soul. That power had the ability to capture every focus of a person and destroy them with it's strength and Rogue was looking in those eyes knowing that her injuries would not kill her; the massive man in front of her would.

His huge frame was dressed in the silver of his skin and a bulky, metallic blue, form fitting suit that covered almost everything but his head. The suit acting as a shield against damage and his silver skin only accented his undying age. But it was the cryptic designs that covered him that stood out next to his eyes.

His presence was held with a manner that deserved respect and it was clear that those who undermined him would not live to take back their actions. He was power, wisdom, and authority personified. His age was not apparent by any wrinkles on his face but by the way he held his composure and the distinct way his voice had sounded with the deepening of time. He was Apocalypse and somehow in her blood line she was his descendent.

"Many people would reduce themselves to their lowest point for a chance to meet an ancestor of theirs but you simply lay there and stare as if I am some object to be baffled by. I would believe that not to be a way to greet family", his voice boomed with strained volume.

She was still lying helplessly on the ground surrounded by the ruined structure. She barley found the energy to keep her eyes open and so it would be a miracle if she could even respond to his words.

Rogue looked past his features and back towards his eyes. Although they were completely white, she could still read the emotions flickering in his soul. And somehow she found the strength to use her voice.

"You're hurt", it was a simply statement but at that moment it meant everything.

"Indeed. You hold immense power that not even I can withstand. You have defeated my only chance of gaining my supremacy and all you did was escape your bonds. How does it feel to defy me, your greatest grandfather?"

"You're not my relative!"

"Oh but I am dear grandchild. Just as the sun provides heat, my blood chain has led to you."

"Why? Why me? Can nothing ever go my way?"

Ha appeared almost remorseful as if he was regretting the words that he was about to speak.

"It is in our blood line. That is why you and your father are my only descendents. Chaos is attracted to you and I and it will hunt your to your death as it has nearly done already. You hold extraordinary power but you can not always control it. It thrives in you and feasts on your soul. You must learn to contain it or you will not live to see the days of peace."

"What? You were just trying to kill me! And now you're giving me advice on how to stay alive?"

Her strength was dwindling and she was on the brink of unconsciousness but she knew this conversation would probably be the most important one of her life even if she died right after. Tears were streaming down her face as she struggled to focus on the undeniable relative before her.

"The moment you destroyed this facility, is the moment you changed the future. I can see it now as clear as day. I will not live to see my legacy with my own life and that is why you must live to take my place."

"I'm not some power hunger monster like you. I don't believe in taking innocent lives in order to control the world. Humans and mutants can get along. It's what the X-Men have been fight for, what _I _have been fighting for!"

"Whether it be by peace or war, one day you will have a legacy that holds rule of all the world and you will either save them all or destroy them in the time of the darkest hour", Apocalypse knelt before her and slowly reached his right hand out towards her face, only stopping inches away from touching her.

"After this you will have to relearn control over all of your powers including your original ones."

"And if I refuse?"

"You have no choice. If I refrain now, then the future will crumble and the chance for peace will never exist. My life force is fading fast. I'm deeply sorry my dear granddaughter", and with those last words his hand came into contact with her cheek and the world went white for them both as Apocalypse let out his last breath and Rogue absorbed his being.

_X-Men_

It was a scream. That's how they found her. It wasn't a scream of agony or terror but a scream of a person being ripped of their soul and thrown into the hottest flame at the same time. Remy thought she was dead.

His feet carried him unconsciously to the sight of his beloved weeping openly through screaming and tears. Beside her lay a massive body that was most certainly dead. But the sight of Rogue crushed his heart.

She was bleeding immensely with her eyes tightly closed and her body was curled in to herself as if trying to hold herself together. It was a wonder she was still conscious with the amount of blood she loss but judging by her reaction it was somewhat obvious that the man she absorbed had saved her life when she drained him of his being.

Wade was the first to arrive after Remy and continued straight to Rogue's side to place a comforting hand on her bare shoulder.

"What's wrong little miss explosive? What-" but he cut off when he jerked his hand away right before refreshed screams escaped from her throat.

"What did y' do?" Remy demanded in a deadly tone that had Wade backing away in fear for once.

"I didn't do anything! She started absorbing me and it was quite the kick. Much stronger than normal."

"But she has control…"

Rogue calmed down to the point of taking gasping breaths and shaking ferociously. Her entire body trembled from the strain on her being. Tentatively Remy approached his fiancé and knelt before her.

"What happened t' y' Rogue?" he asked in a hushed whisper, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

"I… absorbed Apocalypse. He made me and…"

"What is it Rogue?" Remy's worry seeped out through his words.

"Remy, I lost control", Rogue responded as she opened her eyes to reveal solid orbs of white that held a glow of power.


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: And here dear readers, I would like to present to you the final installment of this story. i know the wait has been long but I have finally recovered my computer that my tech guy said was terminal (dead to no recovery) but somehow he saved it, just not all the chapters I had previously written. So with new inspiration when I thought all hope was lost, I have managed to finish this story and plan to update my other one after complete a numerous amount of more chapters so that I can kind of have an update plan. Thanks to all the reviewers for your comments and I might still do some dabble one-shots when I get stuck working on the other stories. Thanks so much and enjoy this closure. ~CRYTN0**

Epilogue

Remy looked through the Med Bay window into the containment room that held a comatose Rogue. Two months ago the powers she possessed had taken a great impact on her before the group managed to move away from the scene of the destroyed building. McCoy had estimated that she would be comatose for at least a month more with the way the powers were thrashing about for control. They had moved her into a solitary room that contains power neutralizers in hopes that it would help but it only calmed her waves of immense power attacks. McCoy was the only one allowed to enter the room for safety reasons and so Remy found himself visiting her window everyday to check on his fiancé.

The Thieves guild had returned to the mansion after news of Rogue's return had reached them through the Professor. They had stayed to hear the story and Logan's decision on the engagement.

It took Logan almost a week of secretly watching Remy spend most of his waking hours watching Rogue's comatose form before he met with Jean Luc to give his consent to the proposed marriage. The guild then met with Remy to announce the news before leaving for New Orleans the next day. It was then he changed his opinion of the touch Wolverine and decided that one day after Rogue awoke he would ask him properly for her hand and if he consented, re-propose to her in front of the residents of the mansion.

Deadpool had somehow disappeared before they returned to the mansion and Logan was in no mind to check upon his whereabouts with his daughter to worry over.

And now as Remy watched Rogue peacefully sleep, he heard the tall tell footprints of Logan approaching to check on her before heading off to his morning Danger Room session.

"Gumbo, you really don't need to be down hear everyday. How bout a run through the Danger Room?"

"Non. Remy's staying here. His Chere needs him."

"Listen bub, you know as well as I do the that we've got at least another month before she should wake up and during that time you shouldn't be standing down hear wasting away when you can't do anything. A little workout could do you some good", the Wolverine grumbled as he started walking away. He had noticed the past few days that his future son-in-law had been skipping out on sleep to stand by Rogue's window and probably didn't have the energy to hold his own in a session at the moment.

Remy backs away from the window and leans against the opposite wall. This wasn't what he had in mind al those months ago when he proposed. They were supposed to be happy right now, in each other's arms, rejoicing at the fact that she had found her father and that he agreement to their engagement. They supposed to be planning a wedding right now that would be as close to perfect as possible. But instead he stood across from a room he could not enter, a room his beloved lay in. She wasn't smiling or laughing or looking through wedding books. She was dormant and silent and gone from his reach. A month more at the least he had been told but what he heard through a cracked doorway was four years at most.

They hadn't wanted him to worry and waste his life away standing in the still hallway illuminated by the fluorescent lights above. They told him the good and hid the bad but he figured it out all the same. He wasn't a master thief for nothing and he knew what was really going on.

Her brain had hit it's reset button and she could no longer control the personas in her head. The medication they administered to her was basically making her brain dead so that her psyches didn't have enough power. He knew she would only awake when she had full control again. She would have to struggle and train for touch because she wouldn't be conscious until that day came where she was back to her previous state. They were holding his fiancé hostage in her own body for her own safety and it was killing him.

Remy slid down the wall unconsciously and started to dose off into the land of dreams. Dreams where he and his Rogue were married and happy and living their lives to the fullest.

**(I was going to stop here but that would be kind of mean don't you think)**

Hank McCoy walked down the hall to check on Rogue only to find Remy asleep on the floor across the hall. It was amazing to finally see the man before him rest and stop his stubborn vigil. McCoy was deep in thought when frantic beeping in the room behind him alerted him to the world.

Upon entering Rogue's room he could tell something was off. Her brainwave activity was stronger but more at ease then when power attacks had risen. Hank thought for a minute before a sudden conclusion hit him. _She can't be waking up can she? It's still too early!_

But sure enough a moan escaped the lone figure's throat and she started to slight movements indicating her awakening. He watched in shocked stillness as the women in front of him woke with the fluttering of her eyelids.

Her deep emerald eyes know held a more knowing shine and an eerie depth to them that McCoy suspected had more to do with all the absorptions she had endured over her life time and experienced again while in her coma like state.

When her eyes finally came in to focus, she glanced around the room before settling on Hank and giving him a questioning gaze before she spoke her first words.

"Where is Remy?"

**A/N: Not satisfied with the ending? Well it's a writer's technique to always keep the readers thinking. Maybe sequel in the distant future (months at most) if requested. Thanks! ~CRYTN0**


End file.
